The Hell of High School as a Twin
by Lylas Uchiha
Summary: Hello my name is Lylas Uchiha and this is my story of going through high school as a twin. Oh ya like that's a big deal. Did I mention that my twin is Sasuke Uchiha? Ya that bastard is my brother I say this because I'm now forced to survive it on my own.
1. The Bastard I call my Brother

**Me: Hello people I am back with a second story. As you can tell (well maybe) I love Sasuke but I think that there is more to him than meets the eye. So in my stories he usually can be nice. Cause to me that's just Sasuke Uchiha.**

**SaiKura: Ya right you just want to jump him.**

**Me: And you with Kakashi. **

**Sasuke: Do not have this conversation in front of me!**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I do not own Naruto. **

**Title:** **The Hell of High School as a Twin**

**Chapter: **The Bastard I call my Brother

**Lylas Uchiha:** Hey Uchiha what the hell are you doing?

**Sasuke Uchiha:** Ummm homework and so should you, and are you mad at me or something?

**Lylas Uchiha:** Mine is already done you are an idiot. And of course I'm mad at you. You've ignored me at school. So you are officially Uchiha now.

**Sasuke Uchiha:** Well guess what? You're taking this too seriously. I'm talking to you now aren't I? I didn't ignore you like I could have. Right Lylas or Uchiha as you so beautifully put it.

**Lylas Uchiha:** *sticks tongue out. Well guess what I'm going to tell Itachi that you were being mean to me. Dumbass

**Sasuke Uchiha:** WHAT! Last time I checked I was smarter than you because I'm older.

**Lylas Uchiha:** Five minutes so it doesn't count.

**Itachi Uchiha:** Are you two fighting again?

**Sasuke Uchiha:** She started it.

**Lylas Uchiha:** He started it today at school by ignoring me like I don't exist.

**Sasuke Uchiha:** And you deserve it. You don't have to be by my side twenty-four seven. I need my space so just stay away from me.

_**Sasuke Uchiha has logged off.**_

**Lylas Uchiha:** Well I'm sorry. It's difficult for me. You're my TWIN so it's completely natural for me to be near you. We usually do everything together.

**Itachi Uchiha:** Lylas don't worry. He just wants some space. Just make it up to him later. You know that he can't stay mad at you.

**Lylas Uchiha:** Okay Itachi. Thanks.

_**Lylas Uchiha has logged off.**_

_**Itachi Uchiha has logged off.

* * *

**_

I groaned as the alarm went off. I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock. "Lylas get your ass up for school?" I groaned again, I sat up from my bed and got dressed. I walked down the stairs to eat breakfast. "Hey Itachi." I paused. "Umm where is Sasuke?" Itachi looked at me with pity. "Well Sasuke is continuing his I want space. So he left already. Your going to have to take the bus." I glared at nothing in particular and stomped upstairs to get my stuff then stomping back down the stairs grabbing toast and walking to the bus stop.

* * *

"Hey who are you?" I paused looking at the girl next to me. _Oh my god she has red hair, and boy does it show that it's fake._ I smiled sheepishly. "Umm Lylas. Lylas Uchiha." She smiled back. "So you're one of the 'twins' everyone's been talking about." She put air quotes around twins. I nodded. "I didn't know everyone knew about us." She nodded. "Ya. You guys are like famous. Your brother's a genius apparently, and you're the mystery. Your Sasuke's shadow but more importantly you guys are the younger siblings of Itachi Uchiha: Who the whole school knows." I nodded and scooted away. "By the way the name is Karin." I scooted farther away from the red-headed female. "Yes its a pleasure to meet you?" It wasn't supposed to sound like a question but it did. But I had a feeling Karin wouldn't know the difference. "Do you think that we could be friends? I mean your brother is really hot and I would love to meet him." _You bitch. That is called USING someone. It's really RUDE!_ I shook my head. "I like to keep to myself." She gave me a disgusting look. "No wonder your brother doesn't like you. You're completely boring. I mean I expected some awesome personality. But then again no one ever sees you. We all see Sasuke. The only time your seen is with your brothers." I inwardly gaped at her because I may be more emotional then my brothers but I'm still any Uchiha. Meaning I like my space, I'm smart, I prefer silence, I'm not big on the touchy feely, but most of all I'm hard to read. But the main difference about my personality is I'm insecure so I tend to keep to myself. Inwardly though I'm outgoing. I used to always be like that but everyone thought I was weird so I closed up like a book. She turned her head and I glared daggers at the back of it, another of my Uchiha traits. The bus pulled up. I gulped. _This is going to be the worst day of my life._ I started walking forward but she pulled me back and threw me to the ground. Then everyone started laughing. I ducked my head, as an Uchiha I should put her in her place but I'm the weird one (or in my opinion the smart one) and took it as it was keeping myself out of harms way. I stood up and walked onto the bus choosing an empty seat in the back. _Lord please have mercy on my soul and not make this day so it's not pure torture._ I looked up went I felt someone poke me. I would realize later that my prayer was heard and answered. "Umm hi? Is it okay if I sit with you?" I nodded. The girl had short black hair and white/gray eyes. "My name is Hinata Hyuga." "Lylas Uchiha." I mentally braced myself for whatever comments to come. "Oh I see. Can we still be friends?" I looked at her shocked. I nodded. "You seriously want to be my friend your not using me or anything?" she shook her head. "Hyugas never do that. It's against are standards sorta. We treat everyone the same." I smiled. "Good cause I've already had one person try to use me today and I don't know how well I'm going to do if more people try. So thank you." We talked the whole way to school before getting off and going our separate ways.

* * *

I walked into first hour and the whole room went silent and stared at me. Before the whispering began. _They're probably talking about the incident in front of the bus that or that bitch Karin is spreading rumors already. If Sasuke hears them he's going to deny that I'm his sister and an Uchiha all together. Thanks people for giving my brother another reason to hate me!_ I walked to the teacher's desk and gave her my paper that said I was in this class, because me and Sasuke transferred schools because of our parents deaths so its half way through the semester. We were here yesterday for about half the day. Of course I was invisible till today. "Ah miss Uchiha. So good to have you with us, this is Geometry your in and my name is Kurenai." I nodded. She looked down at a chart. "I have you seated next to Ino Yamanaka. Ino please raise your hand." A hand went up. I sat in the desk next to her. She had long blond hair and cornflower blue eyes. She seemed nice. "Nice to meet you the names Ino. So your brother is so hot..." I was wrong. I zoned out of listening to her after the mention of my brother. _I guess everyone's going to try and make friends with me all because of Sasuke. Ooh how wonderful that's going to be._ "Hello are you listening?" I blinked. "Sorry I was thinking." She went right back to talking nonsense again. "Ya so I was at this party and there was this dude and..." I stopped listening to her again and decided to survey the class. They all seemed to be amazed at my ability to zone out Ino's obsessive talking. One kid leaned over. "How do you zone her out?" I looked at him. The moment I made eye contact he looked away. Which saved me from having to say anything because come on I'm an Uchiha we don't usually talk. The bell rang and class started. "Yamanaka please stop talking. Now we will begin class today with a warm up." I sighed I sat there the whole class period waiting for it to end. The bell rang signaling the end of the torture. "Alrighty class read pg. 109-110 for homework and then answer questions 1-5 at the bottom of pg. 110." I nodded and left the classroom. The whole hallway was staring at me as I walked through it. This ranked a 5 on my 'I'm officially weirded out right now' scale. Hurried to my locker and opened it. "Hey babe how you doing?" I saw a football jock standing next to me. The whole hallway went silent waiting for my response. I just slammed my locker shut and went to P.E. without a glace toward him. Again I was being stared at in amazement at the fact that I could ignore him. _Really people you act like I'm some new species.

* * *

_

The moment I walked into the gym I regretted coming. My teacher was wearing a GREEN SPANDEX SUIT, and boy did he look weird. _Okay really, can I shoot myself right about now? _I unwillingly walked up to my teacher. "Umm hello I'm Lylas Uchiha and I need you to sign..." I never got to finish my statement because he burst into tears. "OH I HAVE THE YOUTHFUL UCHIHA IN MY CLASS! I SHALL BEAT MY RIVAL KAKASHI ONCE AGAIN." I stepped back immediately for my safety. "HOW WONDERFUL IT IS TO HAVE YOU MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT!" I could see him come toward me for a hug and moved out of the way so he hit the floor face first. _Lord why do you mock me so? _The whole class laughed. I looked up to see my teacher's exact replica standing in front of me. I took a step back wearyingly. "Hello my name is Rock Lee. But you can call me Lee." He tried to encircle me with a hug but I glared at him and he retracted the disgusting limbs I mean arms. "Well goodbye my beautiful flower I now proclaim my love to you." I took three steps back and was now 10 feet from the door. I was leaving and going to the office and now. I ran the last 10 feet and down to the office. I walked in to see a secretary looking at me. "Is there a problem dear?" I nodded. "Umm I have the wrong class here? It says that I'm in Might Gai's team class when I believe that I'm supposed to be in Anko's cardio class." She looked at me in sympathy. "I understand. He is hyper but I can't change your class." I looked her in the eye. "I'm sorry but I truly need to be switched. I'm very bad at team sports." She looked at me. "Alrighty I'll switch you." I smiled sweetly. "Thank you. It would be very nice." She switched me to the cardio P.E. I walked out of the office and down to the class and walked in. The teacher turned toward me. "Hello my name is Anko. And I am your cardio and individual P.E. teacher you are?" "Lylas Uchiha, madame." Her eyes widened. "I see. Your late why?" "Because I was in the wrong class. I was in team P.E." "Well we play against the team P.E. every Friday. Is that fine?" I nodded. "That's fine as long as you're my teacher. Gai was scary." she nodded. "I understand. Well stand at the end of the line right behind Haruno." I nodded and stood at the end of the line. They girl in front of me had PINK hair. "Ummm hello what is your name?" she turned toward me. She also had sea-foam green eyes. "Sakura Haruno and it's very good to meet you Lylas." I groaned. She blinked. "Did I say something wrong?" "You know my name. Meaning that you know my brother." She nodded. "I've known Sasuke for a while. He used to talk about you all the time. You were his whole world." I blinked. Then started laughing at her, she gave me a mean look. "Sorry I'm not laughing at you. I promise. It's just. The way that he's been treating me lately; that is hardly believable." She gave me a sympathetic look. "Ya so far I've heard that you've dealt with Karin on the bus, Ino in Math, and then Kiba before P.E. And your brother has done nothing about it." "Like he would. He's then one who purposely left this morning and forced me to take the bus. So I don't give a damn if he helps or not. He wants his space so I'll give it to him. I'll become invisible to the human eye." "You don't have to you know. There are people would like to be your friend and not just because of your brother." "Hn." I turned away. "WHAT IS WITH UCHIHA'S AND THAT DAMN NOISE! IT'S NOT EVEN A WORD! IT'S A GRUNTING NOISE!" I stepped back. _Is everyone is this school crazy? Or is it just me?_ The bell rang and I all but ran to my Language class.

* * *

"Nice of you to join us miss Lylas. Why are you late?" "I got lost." I gave him the paper to sign. "Well I'm Genma and next time try harder. I think you can do that cant you. You're an Uchiha." I glared. "Yes but I am nothing like either of my brothers. The attitude you show means you had my brother in your class. Don't worry I'm the smart one in my opinion." I stalked back to my seat. _Take that you stupid teacher. I am nothing like my brother people. I'm the nice one. I talk more then him. _I looked next to my seat and groaned. The person in the seat next to mine was Karin. As you can see I really don't like Karin. "Hey Lylas! How are you doing! I mean I haven't seen you in forever!" It took all of my strength to restrain myself from either covering my ears or covering her mouth from speaking further. I sat down and looked out the window. "Bitch listen to me!" I snapped my head toward her at that comment. "What did you just call me?" I gave her a glare that would prove 100% that I am a pure blooded Uchiha. She shrunk back a little. "Nothing. I was telling you my story I had to yell that at this stupid freshie who was trying to dis you." I nodded. "Then go on." She sighed in relief and the whole room unfroze its self. I shook my head. _I'm going to kill myself by the end of the year._ "DING!" I stood up and walked out of the room. Next I had Social Studies with Asuma.

* * *

I braced myself for the whole room to go quiet and it did. _Why do I have a feeling that they are already talking about me behind my back. _"Lylas so good to see you. Welcome to Social Studies I am your teacher Asuma." I nodded and walked to my seat and sat down. "Hello the names TenTen." I turned toward her and saw that she had two buns on the side of her head that were a nice chocolate brown. "Names Lylas. Are you going to use me to get to my brother?" She laughed at me. "No. personally I don't think that your brother is that good looking. I'm interested in someone else." "Really who is it?" she shook her head. "I can't tell you or else he will figure out that I like him and I can't have that." I smirked. "I see well do you have lunch next hour?" she nodded. "Well can I sit with you?" "Of course you are welcome at our table. There's me, Sakura, Hinata, and Temari. All of them will love you." "Well I have P.E. with Sakura and Hinata rides my bus so that's great. But so far I also share a stop with Karin as well as 3rd hour and share 1st hour with Ino. Is there anyone else that I want to look out for?" "Karin has this group of girls that follow her around. They are all going to try and follow you home or make friends with you so watch out for them. And Ino is actually really nice but she's in that stage where she is trying to find out who she really fits in with. Which are us mismatch loners. You'll fit in perfectly with us. You've got the scary but forceful personality. I can so see it." I blinked. "Hn." And turned away trying to endure my way through social studies. "Umm Lylas you have a pass to the office." I stood up and grabbed the note and walked out the door toward the office.

* * *

I opened the door. "Umm hello I was called down to the office for some reason." She pointed toward the office. "The principal is back there." I walked back a pushed open the door to see Tsunade glaring at my brother who smelled like perfume and had lip gloss faintly on his lips. "What did he do now?" "He hit a teacher. So I called you down. He won't tell me why he did it so I figured that he'd tell you." I laughed. "What is with everyone and thinking that Sasuke likes me. He hates me he has for the past year and a half. So he sure as hell won't tell me. He might actually hit me as well. Go get one of his cool new football friends to get it out of him or maybe one of those whores that he talks to. But not me." I turned around and walked out of the office to hear the bell ring signaling lunch. I walked into the cafeteria proud of myself until I heard this next sentence. "Lylas why don't you come join me for lunch. So we can become best friends." Karin was now invading my personal space and I was uncomfortable. She also smelled like the perfume Sasuke smelled like. I looked at her lips. Worn off and slightly mess up lipstick. People really underestimate the perception of an Uchiha. She had been making out with my brother somewhere teacher caught them Sasuke got mad and hit the teacher after he/she made a comment he didn't like. "Can you please back up a bit?" after saying that she moved closer. "Sorry but your brother told me to get along with you better since I'm his girlfriend." I narrowed my eyes at her. "Back up please." "Plus you were sitting with that freaky white-eyed girl on the bus." "Her name is Hinata." "The girl with the fake pink hair." "Sakura's hair is natural." "And that girl with the brown hair." "TenTen. Is her name." "The only good person you hung out with is Ino." "She wouldn't shut up." She moved even closer and my glare zeroed in on her. But she didn't see it. _Count backward from 10. I need to calm down. I need to handle my anger management._ "Hello Bitch are you listening to me? Wow you're a horrible listener." "Ya look Karin she's not even dressed like a girl and what up with the hair its so boring." I looked down I was wearing black basket ball shorts and one of Sasukes black shirts. My long black hair was up in a pony tail. When up my hair reached my waist. Down it reached mid-thigh. _You know what fuck it._

"Kindly get the fuck OUT OF MY PERSONAL SPACE!" She stepped back a few steps staring at me. Hell the whole cafeteria was staring at me. I was not known for my temper. I used to be. "And FYI! I'm never going to like you! Weather your dating my fucking brother or not! I don't want to be your friend! Cause first impressions stick forever! You did horrible! Plus you just insulted my new friends who wanted to be friends with ME! Not just so you could FUCK my BROTHER! Also I think that you're a fucking SLUT and I can so tell that your hair color is fake! Sakura's I know is natural! So stay away from my brother!" Karin took about 10 steps back and grimaced. "Well I guess that Lylas Uchiha has a bit of a temper doesn't she. You really are an Uchiha sometimes. But really you're worthless. You have no right to hold the Uchiha name. Sasuke even said so. Your own twin doesn't want anything to do with you." I blinked. _I know Sasuke wishes that I wasn't his sister sometimes but I don't think he's ever said that I was worthless and had no right to hold the Uchiha name._ The whole room looked toward the door and there stood Sasuke. He had heard the whole thing and was walking toward me with a glare. I expected yelling but I did NOT expect Sasuke my own brother to back hand me across the face. I stood in shock as a little blood trickled down my chin. He hit me that hard. "Worthless piece of shit don't yell at my girlfriend like that." And walked on. I ran out of the cafeteria I knew that they were laughing at my expense of the fact that my own brother had it me. This is something that Sasuke had never done, hell Sasuke had never harmed a hair on my head before. He always protected me from people that were cruel or I was uncomfortable with. So of course I didn't know how to take it. I ran to the office and flew open the door and ran to the receptionists desk. "Can I use your phone I need to go home?" she gave me a funny look and handed me the phone. I dialed the house number and Itachi picked up.

"Hello"

"Itachi can you come get me." My voice broke and I had tears streaming down my face.

He sighed. "What happened?"

I sniffled. "I don't want to talk about it right now. But can you please come get me."

"Fine. Grab your stuff and wait for me in the office."

"Thanks Itachi. You're the best big brother in the world."

And hung up. "Go to your classes and ask if there is any homework then come back." I nodded and left the room and headed to my art class.

* * *

I walked in and ran toward the front desk. "Umm I'm leaving early on short notice so I was just wondering if there was homework or a project or something." "Hey Sasori is 7th hour have stuff to take home." "No Deidara." "Then no. Just try to make it to our class tomorrow until then. Feel better." I nodded and ran upstairs to the science lab. Sadly this teacher had a class with him. "Can I help you?" I nodded. "I was wondering if there was homework because I'm leaving early do to circumstances. If there isn't any than I can leave. I'm sorry for disrupting your class sir." "What is your name and hour?" "8th and Lylas. Lylas Uchiha." Every head in the room snapped toward me. "Come toward my desk please." I reluctantly walked to his desk. "The name is Kakashi. You have no homework but I wanted to tell you that. You shouldn't let your brother push you around like that. Fight back. Verbally at least if not physically. He has no right to do that." I smiled. "Thank you. You very nice sir." "And so are you Miss Uchiha." I nodded and left the class room. I ran toward the office. I picked up speed after seeing Itachi standing there waiting for me. I attacked him with a hug. "Thank you for coming to get me." He moved my head. "Did someone hit you?" I nodded. "Who Lylas?" I burst into tears. "S...a...sa...su...ke did it." I felt Itachi stiffen in my hug. "Alrighty. How about I call SaiKura out of school and take you to Gloria Jeans. Then get some mint chocolate chip ice cream and some raw sugar cookie dough." I nodded walked with Itachi toward the car. _That all sounds very nice. I get to see SaiKura again to. _I sat in the front seat. "Is that all that Sasuke did?" I shook my head. "He said that I was worthless and that I didn't deserve to hold the Uchiha name." Itachi's grip tightened on the wheel. "Well then. You two are no longer aloud in the same room, he isn't aloud to speak to you, and if you are in the same room he has to stay a minimum of a 10 radius." I nodded as well pulled up to my old school. The place where I had a friend.

* * *

I walked through the doors with Itachi and up to the front desk. "Umm I'm sorry but I need to call SaiKura out of school today. Family emergency. So can you call her down?" The lady nodded and sent the note to the office. Within 15 minutes SaiKura was running down the hallway at me and tackled me in a hug. "Hey I missed you so much. What's the big family emergency?" "Lylas will tell you later but right now we're leaving." He shoved us out the door and into the car.

* * *

I was silent the whole way there and was now as we were eating our Gloria Jeans cold coffee. SaiKura having the Dark Chocolate and me the White Chocolate. "Okay what is up?" I looked at her and broke down crying. "It's the whole school. They're all making fun of me and hate me. There are these girls that are trying to use me to get to Sasuke and jeese Sasuke is a whole nother thing all together." She was rubbing my back and calmly saying "Shh." In my ear. "It's okay. I'm going to make it all better. Now tell me the rest because it looks like Itachi's here with the raw sugar cookie dough." I looked and Itachi stood there with two cups of raw cookie dough. "Alrighty now tell her everything Sasuke said to you." I nodded and began my story.

* * *

I told her and she was furious. I could tell because she was now dragging me down the street to my school. Unfortunately Itachi left when he got a business call. Boy would he be surprised when he found us missing. So now I'm currently fighting my basically sister to stop. "NO NO NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS I DON'T WANT TO GO IN THERE!" She by now had managed to drag me into the school. _Wait a minute I should be dragging her with me not just trying to get away! _I started pulling her back but she managed to get free and ran up the stairs right past my science teacher Kakashi who smirked and walked down the stairs. (a/n remember this) I ran after her. "Wait SaiKura stop!" The bell rang and students left there classes. _Fuck no! This is very bad! _I got to her as she managed to reach Sasuke. "What the fuck are _you_ doing here?" he then looked to my left to see SaiKura next to me. And his eyes widened and he took a few steps back. SaiKura was going for blood and you could tell. He took off sprinting down the hallway and down the stairs with SaiKura then me then the whole upstairs following. He ran all the way down the hallway and now had the attention of the whole school he was at the doors and about to make it out but he tried to open them and... "THERE LOCKED!" Yup. And Sasuke was dead meat. SaiKura came up and just hauled ass on him. I looked over to see Kakashi come up and she halted. "Have fun." He slightly lowered his book to wink at me and walk back upstairs turning a blind eye to the whole event. (a/n *hint hint*) SaiKura had beaten Sasuke up until Tsunade came charging down the hallway with Itachi who got in threw the back doors and pulled her off. Sasuke looked like shit after we got a look at him. I could swear that I saw Itachi smiling at it though and the whole way home from the hospital.

* * *

I was sitting peacefully in the living room Sasuke had gotten he low down from Itachi and was keeping his 10 foot radius when the door bell rang, and then swung open. It sat in shock to see SaiKura standing in my door way with two suitcases. "What are you doing here? Should you be back at home?" she shook her head. "SURPRISE! I'm transferring schools and living with you guys." I blinked, Sasuke paled, Itachi had to go into the kitchen to stop from showing his laughter.

* * *

**so I would like to know what you guys think. This is the first time I've written such a mean abusive Sasuke. Its not easy at all. **

**SaiKura: I so rule and kick ass.**

**Me: Yes you do. Poor poor Sasuke. **

**Sasuke: YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME! *reads some more* AND YOU MADE ME THE BAD GUY!**

**Me: *sticks tongue out* ya well I'm the writer. **

**Remember please give criticism or me I can take it as long as you aren't like completely insulting me. **


	2. Hell in the Uchiha Household

**Me: Hello I'm back with chapter 2. SOMEBODY FAVORITED MY STORY! Thank you very much you are the first person to do that. So thanks to kouriel for that. You are my first. So congratulations. I'm so sorry for the long wait I've been grounded from writing I had to do it when my mother wasn't home.**

**Sasuke: Do you have to get so hyped up over the smallest things.**

**Me: Well ya. Okay look this is a big deal for me. Like you and the Sharingan so shut up.**

**Sasuke: *grumbles***

**Me: Whoo on with the story**

**Disclaimer: We need to petition these things. Like seriously.**

**Title: The Hell of High School as a Twin**

**Chapter: **Hell in the Uchiha household

"YOUR WHAT!" I blinked at least five times. "Really?" She nodded. "Yup. I'm going to be in all of Lylas' classes. I'm going to help her self-esteem. Since this girl has none like what so ever." "I do. Sometimes." "Lylas shut up. She's not staying." I closed my mouth and SaiKura rounded on Sasuke. "You don't ever tell her what to do. I don't care if you're the older one. She can do what she wants, and guess what I am staying. Itachi signed the papers. So I suggest that you stay away from her and keep your girlfriend if you can call her that away from her. Got that?" he nodded and left the room. "K Itachi you can come back out now." Itachi started bursting out laughing. "Did you see the look on Sasukes face when you said that you were moving in with us? Jesus this is going to be a fun year for Sasuke." She laughed. "Guys don't you think that you should be nicer to Sasuke." They both looked at me. "Lylas do you feel degraded when he yells at you like that. Or even when he hits you?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Well maybe. But he's still my brother and my twin, you never go behind another twins back. It's like twin law. No matter what, through thick and thin twins stay together. We'll get through this. Just in time." I turned and left the room running up the stairs and slamming the door shut. "He's my brother I can't turn my back on my brother.

* * *

"Lylas get up for school. Sorry but you're going to take the bus again. Sasuke left for school." I groaned and grabbed my IPod and stormed out of the house to my bus stop.

* * *

I stopped when I got there. _What's she doing here? She's Sasukes girlfriend shouldn't he take her to school I should have the bus stop to myself. _"Bet your wondering why I'm here. Well I told Sasuke that we got off on the wrong foot yesterday. So I wanted to make it up to you." I glared at her. "You know you're really good at that." She took one step toward me and I felt pressure on my shoulder. "Step the hell back from my best friend whore." She blinked. "Who the hell are you?" "SaiKura and I'm someone you don't want to piss off so I'd recommend that you don't come one step closer or say one more thing to her." Karin took a few steps back and I turned to SaiKura. "Are you running late or something?" "No I wanted to see what you'd do. Come on girl there is a part of you down there that is screaming to show. You are not as shy of a person as you think you are. You are outgoing. You are an Uchiha. 110% Uchiha blood runs through your veins and no one not even Sasuke can deny that." I sighed. "Ya but I'm worthless remember." She growled. "No you are not! You are worthy of life. Don't let some idiotic bitch tell you that. Do not believe what other people tell you. Be an Uchiha and don't care what other people think about you. Be arrogant be conceited please. Be something." I nodded. "Okay I will." She nodded and we waited for the bus to come.

* * *

I looked at my watch. "Umm its 9:13. School started like forever ago. Can we just go home?" SaiKura nodded. "Might as well. We already missed first hour. Wonder why the bus didn't come." I shrugged my shoulders and the next thing I knew I was being dragged toward home by SaiKura. "Are you taking me somewhere?" "Well duh. I'm taking you home and we are going to work on your self-esteem. To see if we can raise it at all. Or try to build some." "I do have some." "Then stand up for yourself girl." "I felt that I had no need to talk or associate myself with her so I didn't talk." "Okay one. Don't talk so formally. Its weird." "I am very sorry. I will try harder next time." She growled. "Okay look you are 15 years old. So act like it. Talk in slang and don't talk like you have a stick up your ass." I blinked. "SaiKura don't you think that is a bit crude." She rolled her eyes. "I have a lot of work to do on you missy." "Okay. Then let's get started right away."

* * *

"Alrighty now talk to me. Tell me anything." "Okay. My name is Lylas Uchiha. I am 15 years of age. A few of my hobbies are marine biology and orchestral music as well as the art of drawing." "Okay stop stop stop. What the hell is that?" "That is how I introduce myself. Is that not right?" "NO that is the FARTHEST thing from right. First just say that I'm 15. Then I like marine biology, classical music and drawing." "But that sounds wrong." "That's how a normal 15 year old speaks not the way you speak. Way to formal. Speak in non-complete sentences for once in your life." I nodded. "Okay if that is what you wish." She shook her head. "No don't say that just say okay. Be stubborn break the rules. I know that it's down there somewhere. We just have to find it again." I nodded. "Okay." "Good we are making progress with you." "You know that makes me sound like a social experiment. Which by the way are now illegal." "Less formal so say that again but less formal." I nodded. "You make me sound like an experiment which is illegal you know." "Good. See you're a fast learner. So keep talking but not formal." "Okay. Well I hate running and team sports. I am quiet by nature I mean. I don't talk much. Ummmm what else." "That perfect." "How is that perfect?" "Cause you didn't know what you were gonna say next." "It's because and going to." "One I know. Two don't correct people like that. They don't like that at all. That is slang what I will teach you later after you get the whole non formal thing down. Why do you do that?"

"Well my parents were well known people so as the only girl I would be married off for a contract so I was forced to talk to a lot of people about myself and had to do so formally. As well as I speak multiple languages on of them being French and French is a very formal language as is Japanese." "I see. Well no more formal. There is no way in hell I am letting you get married for no fucking reason other than money. You are not able to price a person." "Well I am a price and always will be. I used to get in trouble because I wasn't worth enough money and no one would pay a lot for me. They all wanted my brother. This is why Uchihas usually disowned one of the twins or refuse to have one. They give it to the hospital." She gasped. "That's just horrible to just not want a baby. Who did they usually give away?" "If they were both male they would keep them. If they were both female they would keep them until they had a good idea which one would be better looking? The same with boy and girl; for me and Sasuke they still had yet to decide which one and then they died. They most likely would have kept Sasuke and I would have been disowned. People liked me but everyone loved Sasuke. That's why I always stood behind him is if I stood behind him. I was invisible. They all saw him and forgot about me. That was how I stayed so long is I was smart. So I understood everything and Sasuke was dealing with girls. But over all I am always in the shadow of my brother my brother will always be the best at academics, sports, talking, gaining people's attention, Sasuke will be worth more and always be better looking as well as the better child." She frowned. "Do you really think that?" I shook my head. "I don't think. I know it. Sasuke will always be better. Now that you have learned why I keep to myself; as well as why I address you and everyone so formally. I would like to be excused and go to my room." "You are excused." "Thank you. I hope that you don't not peruse this desire to see me non formal and outgoing. The situation would end terribly and it would end terribly in Sasukes favor. Such as me being disowned or sold." I walked up to my room and shut the door quietly and laid down on the bed.

* * *

"So how is Lylas doing?" "Is it true?" "Is what true?" "That Lylas was to be sold or most likely disowned just because people didn't think she was good enough. Your parents tried to sell her off and then told her that Sasuke was the better child. Was she invisible and worthless to you to? Or did you just not want to get involved of the situation. She is your sister, your only sister. She loves you and Sasuke unconditionally yet she is the only that would be disowned." "Quiet and yes I know. I was there when she was little. There wasn't much I could do. Sasuke at the time had no idea that he was basically deciding that his sister was going to leave. He was just being himself. I know you don't really understand political marriage but..." "Oh no. I understand perfectly fine. You were going to sell her off to some rich snob that wouldn't love her like she deserves. She would be completely miserable and unhappy." "Yes but that is the job of a female Uchiha." "Well I don't give a damn. It's like you two don't even care what happens to her as long as you're happy and get your money for her. Everything happy dandy." "I never said that. I just said that, that is her job." "Which makes you sound like an inconsiderate asshole." The door opened and Sasuke was standing there. "Okay is there a reason why you two are yelling?" "Speaking of inconsiderate assholes there is the number one asshole on my list." "What did I do?" "Basically killing your sister of all joy, happiness, or some I like to call self-esteem." "What? I did not." "What the hell are you talking about you basically .mfffm hffm" Itachi had covered her mouth to stop her from talking. "He doesn't know and doesn't need to know. Are parents accident wasn't an accident it was planned. For the exact reason of we wanted to keep Lylas. So see something was done. You tell Sasuke about that. He will pop like a balloon." He whispered in her ear and then uncovered her mouth. "Never mind but your still an inconsiderate asshole." She walked up the stairs to her room.

* * *

"Lylas dinner!" I groaned personally I just wanted to lock myself in my room and starve myself to death because that would be less painful than anything else the world could throw at me. I reluctantly walked down the stairs and sat at the table. I groaned again when I realized it was Friday. At home that means we eat as a family and discuss everything that happened this week and any important dates or events that happen the following week. "Alright Lylas how has your week been?" I stared at my plate of rice balls and stayed silent. "Lylas are you going to answer or stay silent?" I stayed silent again. "Well we missed school today cause for some reason the bus didn't come." Itachi turned to SaiKura. "It did? Sasuke do you think that you could take the girls to school on Monday?" "Nope I have to take Karin and her friends." Itachi gave him a funny look. "Hey can't Lylas drive us?" "Uchiha women aren't allowed the luxury of that we are driven everywhere by a designated driver. I never learned." She blinked. "What! You never learned how to drive?" I shook my head. "Well then I'm going to teach you." I shook my head. "I wouldn't like to learn that skill I will stick with the bus and other friends." "But why you have the liberty to do that so take it." "Again I would rather not." She stood there gapping at me. "But you have freedom." I snapped my eyes toward her. "I do not want to drive the car is a waste of money and inconvenience to my life I can walk or take a bus." She dropped the subject and we went back to eating in silence. I finished my dinner and quietly left the house.

* * *

I sighed as I sat down on the beach looking at the sunset. "You know you shouldn't sit out here without a coat." I turned to see Itachi standing behind me with my jacket. "Yes but I wished to get some cold fresh air. To clear the air of the statements that was said during my conversation with SaiKura and the conversation at dinner." He sighed. "Lylas please do not talk so formally to me." "I am very sorry Itachi but you are my elder/superior so therefore I have to speak to you in a respective tone and manner. I mean no disrespect. I only follow which the rules I was taught." He sighed again and put the coat around my shoulders. "Yes but I would feel appreciated if you called me brother not Itachi in such a formal term. I am your older brother meaning I am family. You aren't formal with family Lylas." "I was formal with mother and father." "Yes but what about Sasuke." "Sasuke is the same age as me. So talking to him in a completely respective tone would be an insult. Just slightly because he is of greater status than I will ever be." "Lylas do you realize that you are degrading yourself?" "Yes I do Itachi. I am not worth much. I am supposed to identify my flaws and fix them to make myself worth more and more interesting, so that you and Sasuke get your money's worth when you sell me off and Sasuke takes over." "Lylas we aren't selling you off anymore." "You have to. The company is losing money. You will need to sell me and merge the company with another. I do not mind. It would be an honor to help you and Sasuke in anyway if it helps you prosper in life." "How did you know that the company is losing money? You don't have to sacrifice your happiness for us. You already do enough. We are grateful to have you." "Well apparently I am still not enough or Sasuke wouldn't tell Karin that he wishes that I wasn't his sister. Or that I'm worthless and he wouldn't hit me if I did enough to make the two of you happy. So I shall do more." By the end of the sentence I was crying. This was a new thing for me and Itachi. Crying was not an emotion that would come through. He hugged me tightly and whispered. "You do enough don't sacrifice everything you have left to make us happy. We love you. Both of us love you. No matter what Sasuke says. You are worthy of the Uchiha name and will never be sold or disowned I will not allow you to go through that, I promise." I nodded. "Can we go home now?" he nodded. "How about some ice cream as well? Just to make you feel better." I nodded. "That sounds real nice Itachi. It really does."

* * *

I sat in the kitchen eating my mint green ice cream with weirdly enough Sasuke sitting across from me. _Literally! Out of all the people in this house Sasuke had to be the one in the kitchen. I mean couldn't Itachi just stay with me. But no he had to go to bed he was working tomorrow. Plus SaiKura is already asleep. Are we the only ones who don't usually sleep? _I looked up from my bowl to see Sasuke staring at me. He kept narrowing his eyes to. Like he does when he's mad. It looked like he was going to say something but he just kept his mouth shut. I glared. "Is there something you want to say to me cause I'm tired of you fucking staring at me like that? Did I do something to offend you! Cause if I did just fucking tell me! Don't stare at me like some idiot!" I covered my mouth with my hand after my outburst. "Just wondering why you look like you've been crying that's all. No need to get so worked up." "Worked up. You were staring at me like I was a freak. I mean telling me I'm worthless is already a low blow but you didn't have say that I have no right to hold the Uchiha name. And now you're calling me a freak." "I didn't call you a freak. I was just staring at you. Am I not allowed to do that?" "No you're not! And what the hell is with sending Karin after me at that damned bus stop! Do you really hate me that much! I mean what have I ever done to you! I love you, I care for you, I try to stay out of your way, hell I've been standing behind you for your whole life and you want space and freedom! You have had the spotlight since the day you were born! Just because you were fucking male! Yes I'm good but compared to Sasuke I'm just not worth the risk or the money! My whole life I was worried that I would be disowned and separated from you! So I hid behind you because if I did! No one would see me! All they saw was you! My whole being is just another way for you to make fucking money! I was supposed to be sold off to some rich snob so that you could combine the companies and make more money! All I am to you is another person! Do you care about Naruto! Huh do you! Cause you obviously don't care about me! And I'm your fucking TWIN SISTER!" "WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" "NO! I won't because I have kept quiet! I'm tired of not letting you know that if our parents hadn't died in that car crash I wouldn't even be here! You did it to! You were always the best at everything so compared to you there was no need for me! How does that make you feel you basically exiled your own sister! I have a feeling that you knew to! This is why you're so mad and hate me! Because I'm still here and you have no money! Well you know what! I don't want to be related to you! I don't know who would!" "I didn't know that! You're just making up some lie!" "Really! So that's what you think! Ask Itachi! He'll tell you that it's true!" "You're such a liar! You aren't an Uchiha and you will never be my sister!" I froze and had tears streaming down my face. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" I screamed at him. He jumped at the volume of my voice and actually looked hurt by what I said. "What is going on down there?" Itachi and SaiKura were coming down the stairs as I was running toward the door. "Lylas wait!" I opened the door and ran out toward the street.

* * *

I was now running bare foot down the street. Not really caring where I was going. Just going where ever my feet took me. Which happened to be in the middle of the forest. I shuddered as a slowed to a stop. It was freezing outside and I was in silk shorts and a tank top and a robe to match. _It must be at least 20° outside. If anything I'm going to die of hypothermia from being out here in the cold to long. But I'm not going back they can't make me go back to that retched place. _I sat down on the ground crying to myself just wishing that my life would end so I wouldn't cause any more trouble until I fell asleep on the cold ground.

* * *

"Hey guys I found her! She looks blue! Poor girl must have almost froze to death!" I opened my eyes slightly, whimpering when I realized just how cold I was. "It's okay. I've got a blanket here for you and we're going to take you to the hospital so they can treat you. Is that okay?" I shivered and nodded as he wrapped the blanket around me and picked me up and carried me to the car.

* * *

"She was out there for at least 3 days if not more. She looks like she fell asleep in the cold and her body just decided not to wake her up. It usually happens after a traumatic emotional breakdown. Where the person wishes that they would die, which involuntarily wills the body to somewhat give up and give in to that desire." "I see. Well thank you. We are trying to locate her family now. She has no form of identification on her so it makes it hard. Do you have anything?" "She's not from here. So we have no blood samples. My guess would be look for missing persons in neighboring towns. It looks like she ran to wherever you found her. The Leaf Village is not far from here. If she lived toward the edge of the village then she could easily run out and toward us. So I would check there first. Someone's got to be missing her." "Alrighty. Thank you doctor. Please take care of her. I feel sorry for the poor thing. Don't know what would drive such a sweet 15 year old girl to run away in the middle of the night with no food or form of good clothing." "Me either sir, me either." The policeman then left the hospital room and the doctor came over to look at me.

* * *

"I see that you're awake. How are you today?" "I'm an orphan. I have no family." He blinked. "Those are some nice clothes you have." "I made friends with some rich people; they felt sorry for me and gave them to me. But I ran away I didn't want to be in Konoha anymore. Can I just stay here with you? I promise I won't be a bother. I can learn to be a doctor like you and help people." He shook his head. "You are not an orphan miss Uchiha." I blinked. "But..." "Yes I know very well who you are. I just didn't tell the police officer. I want your family to come here. I want to talk to them about what made you run away from home. You have a very good home with them." "But how did you know?" "Because you were born here I specifically remember you and your brother. Uchihas rarely have twins but I knew what happened when they did. I was the one how advised your mother to keep both of you. Naturally they would have gotten rid of you. But I had a feeling that you both would be very good children. Itachi will not be happy that I found you here." "So you're a family friend?" "You could say that I guess. I was one of Mikotos best friends throughout all of school. Then she married Fugaku and he didn't like me. But we were still friends. I am very sorry about the accident." I nodded. "So you're gonna call Itachi? He's not going to be happy about the hospital bill." "Lylas I think that Itachi is more worried that you have been gone for 3 days then some hospital bill. And don't let Sasuke get to you. He does love you. He just is going through an 'I want my own identity' stage when he already has one." I nodded. "Okay. I think I'm ready to go home now, and I need to apologize to Sasuke for saying that I hate him." He nodded. "They are already here." I blinked. "What?" "I called them the moment you got here. They have wanted to see you. I told Itachi that I wouldn't make him pay for the bill. That this one is on me." I nodded. "Okay bring them in. I'm ready to go home."

* * *

I braced myself as I heard the door open. "Lylas oh my god don't ever do that to us again!" I was tackled in a hug by SaiKura and Itachi came in the door and a slower rate but still fast. "Do you realize that we have spent the last 3 days scared as hell because we were afraid of what had happened to you?" I shook my head. "No and I'm sorry. But where's Sasuke?" I looked around the room for my twin but couldn't find him. "Lylas, Sasuke didn't come. He went to school." I snapped my head toward Itachi. "Did he even notice or care that I was gone?" "He didn't say much and he didn't help much. So we don't know. But he wanted to go to school today." "Oh." My face fell and SaiKura immediately jumped to comfort me. "But we still came to see you." I nodded. "Thanks that means a lot that you came. Even if Sasuke didn't, you still did. Can we go home now?" They nodded and drove me home.

* * *

"Sasuke isn't your sister missing?" "I don't want to talk about it." "Ya I heard that she ran away because she was mad at Sasuke and yell that she hated him. How lame." "Ya no kidding. I bet she got lost. Probably froze to death out there at night since it's so cold." Karin stepped in at this point trying to act like a good girlfriend. "Guys stop. This is serious and Sasukes probably worried." The girls started laughing. "Karin you even said so yourself that Sasuke didn't care and that she was worthless and had no right to hold the Uchiha name. So why the hell would he care? Right Sasuke you just get money as her twin for accidental death. That's the only good thing she's for is money." _"My whole life I was worried that I would be disowned and separated from you! So I hid behind you because if I did! No one would see me! All they saw was you! My whole being is just another way for you to make fucking money! I was supposed to be sold off to some rich snob so that you could combine the companies and make more money!"... "Cause you obviously don't care about me! And I'm your fucking TWIN SISTER!"... "You did it to! You were always the best at everything so compared to you there was no need for me! How does that make you feel you basically exiled your own sister! I have a feeling that you knew to! This is why you're so mad and hate me! Because I'm still here and you have no money! Well you know what! I don't want to be related to you! I don't know who would!" _Sasuke slammed his fist down on the table. "My sister is not worth any type of money. You can't fucking price a human being. Let alone a family member. So I suggest that you watch what the hell you say. But don't say that my family can be priced to my face or in my hearing range or presence. That's a good way to get yourself killed."

* * *

Sasuke walked off to the office. "May I help you Sasuke?" "I'm going home." "Why?" "My sisters getting home from the hospital today. They found her in the woods in Suna." "Then you are free to go." He nodded and drove home.

* * *

"Itachi, Sasukes car is in the drive way. That means Sasukes home!" I ran out of the car and up the steps trying to open the front door. "I don't remember Sasuke being at home. He went to school." "He might have gotten suspended." "Ya but for what?" "Don't know we'll ask him later. Let Lylas attach herself to him for the time being." I was now yanking on the door trying to get it open. "Itachi it won't fucking open." I hit the door one last time and it swung open with Sasuke at the door getting ready to yell at whoever was trying to break into the house because that is what is sounded like. "SASUKE!" and I attacked him in a hug which had enough force to force us to the floor. "OhmygodI'. Ipromisepromisepromise." I hugged him tighter towards the end. "Lylas Sasuke can't breathe." I immediately let go and stood up. "I'm sorry please don't hate me." He glared at me slightly. "I wasn't expecting you to attack me so suddenly. You should warn someone before you do that shit." I frowned. "I'm sorry I won't hug you again." I sulked up to my room and shut the door.

* * *

"Sasuke you IDIOT" he blinked. "What did I do?" "The first thing that came out of her mouth when she saw us was 'where's Sasuke?' and then you just completely hurt her by disregarding her hug. She was trying to apologize to you. She wanted to see you more than anyone and you couldn't even let her have one hug? When was the last time you hugged your TWIN sister? You have to realize soon Sasuke that she needs help. She has been brainwashed the rules that she has no freedom, that she has no rights, that she is worth nothing, and you're not helping. You are supposed to be her stability. She told us a while ago that twins stick together through thick and thin no matter what. That's its twin law that you can't go behind another's back. She doesn't let people speak badly about you. She doesn't like me hurting you. Can't you just let her have one person that truly matters believe in her? She doesn't care what others think. As long as she has your approval her world is fine. As long as you want to call her your sister, that your happy that she's YOUR sister. That you support everything that she does 100%. That's literally all she wants in life is your approval. Not mine, not Itachis, not even your parents, all she wanted was yours and you still have yet to give it. Think about it, how the hell does that make you feel? You jerk." He opened his mouth to speak and she again cut him off. "No I don't want to know your answer. I said to think about it. You answer is probably 'I don't care' which is why I don't want to know." She stalked up the stairs toward my bedroom.

* * *

I stared up at the ceiling when I heard a knock on the door. "If you're not SaiKura then you can't come in. if you are the door is open." I heard the door open and then shut then felt weight on the bed. "Are you okay?" I shook my head. "Why?" "Why what?" "Why me? What did I do? I try to be as loving as possible, to stay out of his way, I treat him wonderfully, I spoil him, and I do everything he's ever asked me to. So what could make my own brother hate me that much? I swear I didn't mean to. I really didn't. I want him to love me, not hate me. How do I fix it?" I turned toward her and she sighed. "You need to learn that you are worth everything. That there is no price tag on you. Your parents are gone. Itachi would rather die than sell you to someone. Plus you need to think better of yourself. You are a loving person so have confidence in yourself." "Okay. I shall try that and see how it works." She nodded. Not bothering to comment on the formalness. I think she was just too happy that I was complying so easily.

* * *

"Alrighty Lylas. Today is your first day with me at school, as well as your first day as a new person." I nodded. "Now if Karin is at the bus stop what will you do?" "Not even look at her?" "Ya I guess that works. Now if she insults you?" "Just ignore her and act like she's unimportant." She thought about it then shook her head. "You defend yourself girl. She just insulted the shit out of you and your going to just take it." I nodded. "Wouldn't it be better to avoid confrontation with her seeing as if we don't it will lead to violence then we would be punished by the principal then Itachi when we return home." "Well ya. But I never said that you had to hit her. Just call her a name?" "A name?" "Ya. Like she's a bitch." I blinked. "You mean call her a derogatory comment? Because that would be worse than hitting. Words hurt far worse than any punch or kick. I'd rather hit the poor girl then insult her back. That gets us nowhere and then lets her know that she's getting to us. Meaning that she will continue her acts against us. Bring us back to square one." She groaned. "Sorry. But how does Itachi live with you? You speak so formally I feel like you preaching to me and I hate preachers because they go on and on and on." "Yes they do but it is to teach a valuable lesson to you. If you don't listen you don't get the lesson." "Ya I get that but that is not what we are going for. We are going for self-esteem. Cause girl you aint got none." "I don't have any. That was a double negative which are horrid to use when speaking and especially when writing." She rolled her eyes. "Well here comes the bitch now." "Who are you to judge? You look like you're not even female." SaiKura glared at her. "Ya but at least my hair is natural. Why would you choose a color like red anyway? Looks like your hair is on fire or that its covered in blood. What'd do eat your mother for breakfast?" "Ya well you look like you just got off from living on the street." I blinked. _Do they have to be that mean? They have no reason to hate each other yet it's there. I will never understand the female mind. I can't hate her she did nothing wrong except that she insulted my new friends but I believe that I already got mad at her for that._ "Lylas are you listening to me?" I blinked and saw that both girls were staring at me. "Sorry I was thinking." "Wow you really shouldn't be at school with how often you just space out on us. I mean you look like you aren't mentally stable." "I think perfectly clearly so therefore I am by standards mentally stable. You who insults multiple people shows that you insecure about yourself and aren't emotionally stable. Plus the fact that you lie means you never get your way so to do that you make up fake stories and stuff so that you do." I felt a slap to across my face and I have to admit that Sasuke hit me harder than that. Hell a two year old could it harder than she hit me. SaiKura was about ready to haul off and hit her for me but I grabbed her arm before she could reach her. "That right there proves that my predictions were right. So let her be insecure about herself. I hope that she stops picking on people to make herself feel better. Maybe force Sasuke to actually take you to school like he should do as your boyfriend. That makes him a horrid boyfriend by the way. Must show that he doesn't like you." "He does you prostitute and do you have to speak so formally half the time I can't understand a god damned word that you're saying." "You don't have to be able to understand me. You just have to know the meaning of the words that I'm using. I'm trying to teach you a life lesson which you are ignoring. So I'm sorry that you didn't learn what you were supposed to but the bus is here. So I shall depart and see you whenever I have to deal with you next." And stepped on the bus. SaiKura followed me shaking her head muttering under her breath and Karin followed a little dazed.

* * *

"K. what the hell was that?" "I was stating facts." "Ya and those facts got you slapped you realize that you just pissed her off. You were supposed to insult her so that she left you alone. Not so that she wants to fake fun of you more than she already does. Next people are going to start wondering why the hell your talking so formally. And you don't want people knowing that. You have to insult her." "But she did nothing wrong to me to make me hate her." "That's not how it works." "Yes that is. You are mean to someone because they have wronged you. She did nothing to you and nothing bad to me. So I state facts and you shouldn't hit or insult her until she does something to you. That is pure logic." She glared at me. "Just go to class. I'll think of a reason to go against your logic after I sign into the office." I nodded and headed for math."

* * *

I walked in and reluctantly sat down next to Ino. The room went quiet and I knew they were wondering why I had a red handprint on my face. Ino turned to me curious. "Umm are you okay?" I looked toward her and stayed silent. "Cause you can go to the nurses office if needed I can tell Kurenai-sensei for you." I shook my head. I was an Uchiha meaning we almost never show weakness to someone else. To the others in our family we can but to other people outside of our family, not really. SaiKura is just about the only exception to that. Which is why she gets to know basically everything that goes on in our lives. "K. well who hit you?" I again stayed silent. "Okay class today we will be doing..." "Sorry I was in the office and I needed to find my class room but I was having trouble with it." "And you are?" "SaiKura. I'm living with the Uchihas so I'm basically there family since I have none of my own they adopted me. So to speak." "That's so great take a seat behind Ino." She nodded and went to the seat behind Ino. I just sighed and prayed to god that he would strike me down right there. _This is going to be hell. She is going to torture me all day. _

* * *

"Alrighty. Now, its Monday so I believe that we are doing a walk toady meaning I can talk to you all hour and try to help you." I rolled my eyes at her. "Haha you rolled your eyes. We are getting somewhere." "Hn." "Hey don't start with that. I want you to actually talk to me." "Fine." "Say more than that." "What is there to say, may I ask?" "Something. I mean you have to have something to talk about." I shook my head. "Besides the fact that I don't want you in my classes." "Why?" "Because I don't want this coaching that you're giving me. I'm perfectly fine the way I am. It's very bad for you to change a person." "But you're my best friend and I don't like seeing you like this. I know that you're more talkative then this cause you were talkative in grade school." "Yes but I never had self-esteem or courage." "You did on the inside. Plus there has got to be something that gets you to express yourself." I shook my head. "I am in complete control over everything." She sighed. "Fine well let's go to P.E."

* * *

I walked in and stood behind Sakura. "Hey Lylas how are you today?" "Hn." She growled. "Okay really can you please say something else?" "What else would you prefer I say?" she groaned. "Wow. Sasuke wasn't kidding when he said you talk formally." I blinked. "When did he tell you this?" "When we were little. He used to have us come up with ideas to get rid of it because he didn't like it. He liked the way you talked to him. I thought you had dropped that. I guess I was wrong. I mean the way you yelled at Karin like that. Wow." I was unlucky at that point and SaiKura has joined us. "What happened with Karin?" "Oh Lylas completely told her off. Like the whole shebang." "HUH! Tell me everything!" I groaned and went to hide in the girl's locker room so that SaiKura wouldn't come looking for me."

* * *

"So she has anger management problems." Sakura nodded. "You get her angry and she'll blow. She's also protective of her friends according to Sasuke. She gets mad and defensive. She's also protective of Sasuke. She becomes informal. Naruto told me everything she said to Sasuke and he's been bent out of shape ever since." SaiKura blinked. "How?" "Well he'll all of a sudden get really mad in class, or he'll just get up and leave and we won't see him for the rest of the day. The worst is he'll blow up at random people and gets defensive when people mention her." SaiKura smirked. "I can use this to my advantage." "How?" "Because maybe he can help unofficially. I won't tell him but he's going to help." Sakura laughed and SaiKura went to look for me.

* * *

"Lylas where are you? Oh who I'm I kidding you won't answer me if your life depended on it." I rolled my eyes as the shower curtain opened. "We need to get to 3rd hour with Karin you know." I groaned. "Just shoot me now lord. Have mercy on my soul." "I never knew that you were religious. Hmm you sure have some stuff to fix, like the fact that you don't cuss or lie." "Those are bad qualities for a person to have, so I don't have them." "Ya well you're going to have them." "What part of its not right to change a person don't you understand?" "The not part I don't understand the word no." "It means that you won't do what you asked you're the opposite of doing anything." "I know what it means I just don't like the word." "Well it's a word that you are going to need a lot in life." "Yes but that doesn't meant that I have to follow said word." I stepped into the classroom and took my seat. "Hey Lylas. How are you today?" _lord why do you decide to torture me so. _"Hn." "I know what you mean. My day has been crappy to." _I don't think I said anything. My hn meant hn not anything else. _"I don't believe I told you anything. So don't act like I did." She blinked. "So you speak today?" "Only to tell you that I never said anything. So you shouldn't lie. It's a very bad habit and trait of us humans." "What so you aren't human miss goody goody two shoes?" "I'm not as nice as I seem. Now please leave me alone. I was merely just giving advice to those who need it." She glared at me. "Well you need to learn some respect. What if I hit you? Would you go running home like you did when Sasuke did? I mean how pathetic? Why not hit back? You're such a wimp." SaiKura cleared her throat and glared at Karin. "Excuse me. I would like you to step back and stay away from my friend. She's just giving advice which you obviously need." "Class please quiet down before I stick you all with needles." The whole class went silent and to their respective seats. "Thanks you brats."

* * *

"See you can somewhat stand up for yourself. But you're lying." "No I was stating the obvious. There is a difference." "Fine then. Where are we going?" "Social Studies you get to meet TenTen." "Sweet another friend. We're getting somewhere." "You say that a lot." "That's because you're making progress which makes me happy. You need the progress. I'm trying to help you. Not change you. This is what you were before. I'm trying to un-brainwash you which is proving to be difficult." "I'm not brainwashed in the first place. People just change." "Not like this. You are brainwashed. I don't know how they accomplished it. No wonder they wound up dead. Karmas a bitch is the truth." "What is Karma?" "Wow. Karma is basically what goes around comes around. An example would be the fact that Sasuke hit you. Well eventually he's gonna get what's coming to him." "I see. But I would prefer Karma stay away from my brother." She laughed. "That's not possible. Karmas is like nature it can't be controlled. We all get it coming to us. Sometimes it's good Karma though. You do something good something good happens in return for you." I nodded. "Well that sounds good. I like the good Karma not the bad Karma." She rolled her eyes. "That doesn't surprise me on bit. You need to grow a wild side or a bad side at least. I mean give me something to work with. Not rainbows and flowers and butterflies cause that gives me nothing you're to perfect we need to imperfect you." "But I'm not perfect." "As you say that. Come on where's this stupid class of yours before I want to kill myself." I rolled my eyes are her dramaticness.

* * *

"Hello Lylas who is your new friend?" "Umm she's basically my sister." "The names SaiKura I'm in all her classes. I'm her help." He blinked. "Why does she need help?" "A lot of thing Asuma a lot of things." "Sorry sir. But she tends to speak out of turn and says the most blasphemy of things. I apologize very sincerely sir." He blinked and nodded as I walked to my desk. SaiKura followed hitting her head with her hand. "Hey TenTen." "Hey I like your new friend can she sit with us at lunch?" I nodded. "She's like my stalker for the rest of the year." She nodded and turned to Asuma.

* * *

"Hey TenTen my name is SaiKura as you may know?" "Well you know my name so I guess all I have to say is welcome to the group and that you look like a good friend." She nodded. "Lylas where is the lunch room?" I gritted my teeth and walked through the doors. "Well here is the lunch room. We have different lunch lines so knock yourself out. I'm going to sit down." She gave me a funny look and went the lunch line of her choice as I went to go find Temari and Sakura who were already sitting down. I spotted them and went to sit down. "Hey Lylas." I nodded and sat down hitting my head on the table. "Okay what's wrong?" "SaiKura is driving me insane. I would rather have no help then have her follow me around all day. I told her that changing people is wrong but she doesn't seem to understand that, I have told her time and time again." "Lylas you can't tell someone and expect them to just listen to you." "And why not? That's how it's worked my whole life. Someone tells you something and you do exactly as they asked, or you get in trouble." She blinked. "Well you don't have to do that anymore. You have free will Lylas. So if someone tells you something. You don't have to do as they said." I nodded. "Okay I will try that."

* * *

SaiKura came behind me and slapped me on the back. "Ya so you're learning the will of freedom. That's great soon I can teach you how to drive." I shook my head. "As I have already said, I wouldn't like to learn how to drive I am fine with walking and taking the bus." She rolled her eyes. "Ya ya I heard ya. But I will get you to learn eventually." "Such confidence is bad when you get let down when you don't reach that standard." "Ya I know. Please stop giving me advice I already know most of it anyway." "Yes but you don't seem to be learning from it. So if you repeat it then it gets through." "Are you fond of repeating yourself." I shook my head. "I don't like repeating myself so I would appreciate if you learn what I'm trying to tell you because you can't change a person." "Fine I won't try to change you. But I will try to help with self-esteem because I don't like seeing you get beat up is that okay with you?" I nodded. "Self-esteem is a good quality in a person so therefore I shall allow it." "Yes!" I rolled my eyes and went back to trying to sleep on the table. "Hey why don't you eat?" "Sasuke uses the money plus I'm never hungry. I don't eat much. Itachi knows that so he only puts enough in for Sasuke to eat. He said though that if at any time I want him to put money in for me to tell him and he will." "Well then tell him because girl you are skin and bones. I will report you to Tsunade or someone that way you are forced to eat." "But I'm not hungry." "Ya because you never eat breakfast so then you don't eat lunch and then you don't eat dinner because you never eat in during the day." "Yes and I'm in perfect health." "Ya right. No wonder you don't stand up for yourself you're not mentally healthy you have to eat. So you're coming with me to the lunch line and I'm getting you some food." She grabbed my arm and dragged me toward the line then proceeding to buying me a sandwich and fries. Then dragged me back to the table setting me down and shoving the food in my face.

"Eat." I looked at her. "I don't eat fatty foods." "Ya well you either eat those fries willingly or I shove them down your throat as these nice girls hold you down." Sakura tapped me. "Lylas it's not good for you not to eat. Your parents would want you to eat." "My parents told me I was fat and shouldn't eat." SaiKura snorted. "Ya well your parents were horrid people so we're going to take care of you now. Besides if you don't start eating soon you're going to be hospitalized for it and then you have the chance of dying and leaving Sasuke all alone." I sighed and started eating the fries which I admit were really good. "See do they taste that bad?" I shook my head. "These things are delicious. Why would someone not want to eat these? Mmmmm." She laughed. "So are you going to eat every day?" I nodded. "As long as I can have these. These things are addicting." I started eating the sandwich which was good but could use some more. "The sandwich could use some ham, salami, tomatoes, and some lettuce other than that it's good. I prefer American cheese though." She blinked. "How do you know that it needs that?" "Well I do eat. Sub sandwiches have always been a favorite of mine. Sasuke used to sneak me out and we'd go and get them." She laughed at me. "So you can be devious." I nodded.

"Mainly it was because Sasuke wanted to. He could always convince me to break the rules then make sure that he could use mother to his advantage so that I wouldn't get in trouble with father." She nodded. "So what happened between you two?" I flinched. "I really don't know. The doctor says that he's going through this stage where he wants his own identity. I did some research and all twins go through this stage. The older twin always tries to break free." "I see. So soon it'll be over." I nodded. "They don't know how long it'll last, depends on the twin and the relationship between the twins. Based on the data I think that it'll be over by senior year at the latest. Most likely he won't hate me by the end of the year. Junior year we'll be more toward friends and then back to siblings. So junior year." "What if circumstances change?" "Well if something bad happens like a death in the family, or something happens to the other twin. It can speed up the process tremendously." She nodded. "That makes sense. I think that by the beginning of junior year you guys will be fine." "What makes you say that?" "Because you seem accident prone, plus you just seem so loving, you do everything he asks. You love him way too much for him to resist." I smiled. "Thanks, that makes me feel better." "BRRRIIINNNGGG!" I jumped at the bell and stood up. "Shit! We are going to be late for homeroom." I started walking toward homeroom. "Whoa did you just cuss?" "Come on you idiots we are going to be late." And started running to homeroom. "I think that she just cussed."

* * *

"Lylas you are late." I groaned then fell face first toward the floor with Temari, TenTen, Sakura, Hinata, and SaiKura on top of me. "Girls your all late." SaiKura got up. "Ya ya we know. Lylas told us. By the way I'm SaiKura I'm new and am in your class." I groaned. "Can you please all get off me? I can't breathe!" They all jumped at the same time, and started apologizing. I put my hand up in a stop motion after I got on my feet. "Don't apologize just forget it ever happen. There is no need to dwell on something that was an accident." "Now I swear that I heard you cuss." I turned toward to SaiKura. I shook my head. "You must be imagining things." And walked toward my seat with her muttering behind me. "Bitch I heard you cuss. You just aren't going to admit it because you're perfect." I smirked and sat down in my seat and looked at Iruka. "Alright class we are in homeroom so therefore we are somewhat quiet because some people have class right now. You can work on other homework or I can send you to the library." The whole class nodded. "Alright that is all I have to say. Do what you want but remember to keep it on the quiet side." The moment he said that all five of them crowded around me. "K look. I know that I heard you cuss." "You must be imagining things." "I don't imagine cuss words. You said Shit. I know you did. So stop denying it and tell the truth." "That word would never come out of my mouth. It's very unladylike." I saw Karin walk over and grab my arm dragging me to her table of lackeys.

* * *

"Ummmm I would appreciate it if you would unhand me." "Nope. You're coming to talk to us." "But I was already talking to my other friends." By now the whole room had gone silent and was staring as Karin dragged me over to her table and sat me down. "Now everyone this is Lylas." She pointed at me and they all glared. "She is going to be are new _friend _from now on." I resisted the urge to flinch when I heard her say friend because the way she said it, it didn't sound good for me. Plus the way her lackeys smiled when she said that made me want to run for my life. "Hey Lylas. So how's your day been going?" "I would prefer not to have to answer that question." "Well do it anyways. I mean come on we are your friends." "I don't want to answer the question." "Answer the damn question." "No thank you. If you don't stop asking me to answer the question, I will report you for harassment." "Sweety this aint even close to harassment." "Don't call me sweety. And more importantly you should use the word isn't, because it's an actual word." "Don't tell me what to do bitch." Karin turned me toward her. "Look we are nothing like those friends you have over there. I'll tell you one reason why it's because..." "It's because you guys are complete and total whores unlike my other friends. I don't like you trying to basically kidnap me just so you can get on my brothers good side. You should remember that I have two brothers, so no matter what I still win. Now I'm leaving and don't bother trying to recruit me into your airheaded lackeys because I can out smart all five of you at once." She blinked as I shoved past her and went to sit down in my previous seat next to SaiKura.

* * *

"What did you say to her?" "Nothing. I just told her I didn't want to be friends with her because I'm not allowed to converse with people that my brother does." She rolled her eyes. "Of course you did. Well at least she'll leave you alone for a little while. _Ya she'll do very well to leave me alone. Not unless she wants shot._ "Lylas are you listening?" "No sorry I was spacing out." "Jesus. Well I said that when you go to art next hour that you should draw a picture or something for Itachi." I blinked. "Why would I do that?" "Well just to thank him for dealing with everything or I don't know be a good sister. You said you'd try to be less formal you don't treat Itachi like a brother. Making him a picture that means something to him would be a good way to do that for him." I nodded. "That sounds like a really good idea. I'll do that. Thank you." BRRRRIIIIINNNNNGG! I stood up with SaiKura following me to art. But unfortunately so was Karin. _I didn't know someone so evil and stupid could something like art. This should be interesting. _

* * *

"Alright class today we are starting projects. This project can be anything and have any meaning as well as be any style if you need help. Ask Sasori or myself. Now off to work my students of art, make the next big thing." I chuckled slightly at his saying. He sounded familiar. Don't know how or why but him and that saying sounded very familiar. "Who the hell is he?" "That is Deidara. The other teacher with red hair is Sasori. They've been teachers forever. They have the complete opposite views of art and always argue but they are the best of friends and have been teaching alongside each other for years." She nodded. "Well the thing is I don't know art." I turned to her. "How? Art is everywhere. That's not physically possible. I mean we did art all throughout middle school and elementary school together. You know art." "Yes but I don't. I suck at it. I'm only in here because you are." I almost hit my head with my hand but managed to stop myself and put it on her shoulder and steered her toward Deidara. "How may I help you?" "Well you see Deidara. My friend SaiKura here is in this class because I'm here because she's taking care of me so to speak and she really doesn't know how to do art, just the stupid stuff you learn in elementary and middle school." He gasped. "Well then. We are going to have to start you on the basics. The first thing to know about art is that art expresses the things that you can't or don't want to. Art shows who you are. What you're truly made of." She nodded. "So we are going to just start you out on some basic drawing. They're called opinion drawings. Umm well I was going to have you help her but I don't think you know what they are." I nodded. "Yes I do. They are some of my favorite forms of art. What you do is you grab a random thing. Like a chair. Then you think 'if this chair had a personality then what would it be like?' so you give it traits like the color of the chair is its favorite color. The style chair could mean the style of its personality. You usually do it with things that have more character than a chair. But it's fun because then you give the chair a background, the type of person that sits in it is the type of people that it likes." Deidara smiled. "Yes see, she's a natural at it. Most people have trouble with it. So just choice something that catches your eye or seems interesting and give it the personality that you think it has or would have if it was alive. You can do people to you just choose what you think they are like." She nodded. "That actually sounds really fun." And she left to go find something of interest to give whatever crazy personality she could give it.

* * *

Deidara turned to me. "Is there something you need?" "Well yes. I do lots of different style of art. But the most important thing for me is that it needs to have a good meaning." "Well it's for my older brother Itachi." I heard Sasori drop something glass and run over to stare at me, like Deidara was already doing. "You mean Itachi as in Itachi _Uchiha_." I nodded. "Oh my god. Lylas is that you?' I blinked. "You two know who I am?" they nodded. "We haven't seen Itachi since high school. You look so big, my god I haven't seen you since you were maybe 10, 11 years old. I didn't even recognize you. Your 15 now?" "16. Sasukes driving." They laughed. "Wow doesn't that make us feel old. So you're making something for Itachi huh? Hmm Sasori what do you think?" "Well what's the point of it?" I sighed. "Well I promised Itachi that I'd stop talking to him like he was someone higher than me and more likes he's my older brother. So I need something to show that. I just can't think of one." "Well Lylas you're going to have to. For it to truly be that you have to draw something that Itachi would love to see. Something that proves you're his loving little sister. I think for now you should brainstorm something that reminds you of Itachi." I nodded. "Thank you guys. I thought you guys looked and sounded familiar." "And that explains how you knew what my opinion drawings were." I smiled and went to sit next to SaiKura who looks deep in thought. "So what are you personifying?" She looked at me for a second trying to figure out what I'd just said. "One I don't like big words like that. It takes to much effort to remember if what I think you said is right. Plus I feel like I'm talking to an adult when people do that. Two I'm doing you. I'm doing what I think is your true personality. Its very fun." I frowned at her. "Haha! You frown. An outward emotion. I need to right that down in you progress log. As well as incorporate that into my picture." "You just used a big word." "I use sometimes. So sue me." "Why would I sue you?" "It's a figure of speech. It means so ya I do that sometimes so get me in trouble for it. I don't care." I nodded. "I see. It's a metaphor." "Whoa there girl. Don't start bringing grammar into this. That is something that I refuse to talk about because personally I think that Language teachers were sent by the devil to torture my soul." I laughed. "Well I guess that's kinda right when you look at Genma. He threatened us with needles today." "EXACTLY! Hey wait did you just speak improperly?" I blinked. "Did i?" "I think you just said kinda. Yes. It's working. I'm making you to be a normal teenager. I'm rubbing off on you." I frowned. "That's not a good thing. That's a bad thing. You break all the rules and do stuff that's slightly illegal. If I do that I'll be seen as a horrible person." "No you'll be seen as a normal teenager." "Ya well what if I don't want to be a normal teenager." "Normal teenagers would easily be able to make something for their older brother. They wouldn't have to ask for help." I glared at her. "Well I still don't want to be a normal teenager." "Well then I might as well help you. Now think of something that you would make for Sasuke." "A bomb." She blinked. "Don't you think that's violent?" "Sorry it was the first thing that came to my mind. I can take it back." "No that was good. So what's something that you would make for Itachi?" "Hmmm I don't know. He wants to be a teacher. Hmm I could draw him a picture of him teaching a science class." "Why would you do that?" "Because Science is not only Itachis favorite subject but mine, it's one of the few things that we have in common." I smiled. "It's perfect. I can even draw myself in there too; I could be helping him teach." She rolled her eyes. "Ya whatever you need." "I don't need any help at all." She smiled at me before turning back to her drawing of me.

* * *

"Alright class it's time to go. So pack up your stuff and head to your 8th hour class." I looked up to see SaiKura already packed and ready to go. "Come on. We need to go to science. With Kakashi Hatake." I nodded. "He's the one who locked the doors on Sasuke so he couldn't get out." She turned toward me. "Well then I'm really gonna like him. I can just feel it. He's one of those damn fair ass teachers that will love us." I smiled and nodded before opening the classroom door to see him sitting there behind a perverted book called Icha Icha Paradise. I laughed and he looked up. "Ah Miss Uchiha your joining us today." I nodded. "Well then shall I give you a seat in the front or the back?" "The back Sir, with my friend SaiKura. I promise not to cause any trouble. I just like to sit in the back." He nodded. "Well then I'll put in the back and your brother in the front." I gulped. "Brother." He nodded. "Yes your brother Sasuke is in this class." "Sorry but I'm going to have to drop this class then." He shook his head. "I'm afraid that you can't do that. Because I'm not going to let you run away from a problem. Your brother will do nothing to you while you are within my sight." I nodded. "Alright. But I would prefer to be as far from him as possible." "Well then I suggest you take your seat now in the back of the classroom." I nodded and sat down at the back with SaiKura following me all the way. "Oh and Miss Uchiha." I looked up at Kakashi and he smiled at me. "You have nothing to worry about here. And you are always welcome to come to me with any problems as well just to sit here and be safe." I nodded. "Thank you very much Kakashi-sensei." "No problem. No I'd recommend that you sit because other students are coming in." I nodded again and sat down in the corner of the room and tried to be as invisible as possible. I could tell it wasn't working when Sasuke came in the room and glared at me from the doorway and started to come toward me but Kakashi stopped him by calling his name. "Sasuke Uchiha you sit up front with me." He turned too glared at Kakashi. Probably remembering that he was the teacher that locked the door on him and then left when SaiKura started beating the living shit out of him before Itachi and Tsunade came to his rescue. He reluctantly walked up to the front of the room to sit right in front of Kakashi so that he couldn't even glare at me from the front. So maybe this class wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

"Alright class now that I've gone of the safety features of the lab. You can do an experiment tomorrow with whoever you want. You are trying to come up with you own experiment and prove your hypothesis right. So have a good day and make sure that you come up with an experiment try to be as original s possible the more it seems fake or lame the lower your grade is. Unless you're trying to prove something simple because one you're bad at science or two you're very uncreative. See you all tomorrow." Then the bell rang and we were out of there as fast as possible because I knew Sasuke would try to follow me or something to get me to drop the class which I wasn't allowed to do. Because I already tried and Kakashi got mad at me for it. "Lylas would you slow down you act like we're being chased or something when we aren't although it does look like Sasuke's following us." "That's why I am running is Sasuke's following us." I looked back for two seconds before running into someone. I stood up. "Oh I am very sincerely sorry for running into you. I believe I should be much more careful next time. Again I am sincerely sorry." "Wow Sakura wasn't kidding you do still talk formally. By the way I'm Naruto Uzumaki. You may or may not remember me cause you didn't remember Sakura." I looked up to see a blond haired boy with bright blue eyes. _He could pass as Ino's twin._ I blinked. "Are you related to Ino in any way shape or form?" he shook his head. "Not that I know of. Wouldn't want to be either, I know Sakura says that she's not that bad but still. I don't like anyone that thinks Karin is cool. I'm surprised that Sasuke's dating her I mean she is such the bitch." I blinked. "That is a very derogatory term that I don't appreciate hearing about anyone." He looked at me funny. "Hey Bastard how are you?" Sasuke glared at him. "Don't you seem ticked off about something?" "Go away Dobe. I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now." He just kept on walking with Naruto pestering him to tell I'm what was wrong until Sasuke hit him in the back of the head and they walked in silence after that. 'That was strange. Do you remember Naruto? Or Sakura?" I shook my head. _Am I supposed to remember them? They aren't in any of my memories. I'm either missing memories or I just don't remember that far back._ "Lylas, Itachi's here to take us home!" I nodded and ran toward the car to hop in the front seat. "How was your guys day at school today?" I turned to look at SaiKura. "Uneventful. Oh and Sasuke's in my science class." SaiKura nodded. "But we have this cool teacher named Kakashi and he's going to help us and keep Sasuke away." He nodded. "Yes that sounds like Hatake." I blinked. "YOU KNOW KAKAHSI?" He covered flinched and SaiKura covered her ears. "Lylas I didn't know you had such strong voice?" I glared at him. "How many of my fucking teachers do you know? Cause you apparently know Deidara and Sasori as well! Are you trying to spy on me or something? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself thank you very much!" they both stared at me in surprise. "Umm Lylas I didn't know that they worked there. I haven't seen any of them since college so just calm down and please stop yelling." I slumped down in my seat glaring at the sky. "Now why did you just start yelling at me? Because as your older brother and guardian I can get you grounded for that." I stuck my tongue out at him. "I just felt like yelling, it's none of your damn business why I did." He glanced toward me then sighed. "Fine, don't tell me. I'll ask Sasuke why the hell you just screamed at me. You were always the quiet one who settled everything. I never knew you could yell like that. Swear to god almost busted my ear drum." I smirked. "Good, dare to fucking spy on me." SaiKura broke out of her thinking trance. "HA I knew you cussed in the cafeteria and you get mad at certain things. I win you can cuss." I turned to glare at her but couldn't because she looked so happy and was telling me how proud she was of me so I turned around and sat in the seat till we got home.

* * *

"Lylas we're home and you need to get out of the car." I groaned and got out. I was perfectly fine with sitting in the car. "Get out Lylas. Itachi's already asking Sasuke why you snapped at him. I thought that it was cool but you can take a nap or something." I finally got out of the car when she said nap. That I was in need of.

* * *

I flopped down on my bed and took a nap.

**

* * *

**

Thank you again for waiting. I know this ended horribly but you get a preview of the next chapter for the delay that I had.

_**Previews**_

A few weeks later

"_Lylas come on I have been with you here three weeks and you have done nothing to defend yourself. If you don't start on your own, then I'm going to force you."_

"_Today we are playing volleyball with the team P.E. today. So I expect you to win. We can do this."_

"_SaiKura I'm sorry but I can't let you play." "Why?" "Because Sasuke is in that class and you would hurt him so you'll be coach for me." She smirked evilly. "Perfect."_

"_Sasuke your hurt." The whole team went over to him. "Gai- sensei I think his nose is broken. We need to get him to the nurse's office right away." _

"_Your friends don't care about you. No one cares about you. They all just act like it so that you let your guard down then they just leave." "I think that you should watch what you say because I'm not in the mood today to deal with you." _

"_You're not my best friend! I don't know who the hell you are!" I punched SaiKura in the face breaking her nose in the process._

"_He cares about you Lylas. He really does. I'm his best friend and I've seen the look on his face when something happens to you. I don't know what his problem is but Lylas I swear I will find a way to fix it for you. So please don't cry." I turned toward Naruto and hugged him. "Thanks Naruto you're the best." _

_I looked up at the men surrounding me and blinked when I saw not only Naruto but Sasuke as well. They were in a perfect circle with me in the middle. Keeping me safe from whatever was after me._

_**End previews**_

**There you go. Don't hate me.**


	3. A PISSED Uchiha is a DEADLY Uchiha

**Me: Okay for anyone who cares enough to read this message or my story at all. I encountered a lot of problems with technology lately. Everything finally works and I now have quite a bit of rewriting to do. But oh well I didn't like the way the chapters were going anyway. Go figure on my optimism. **

**Sasuke: You have the worst luck you know that. **

**Me: Yes I know you anti-social freak.**

**Sasuke: *reads* you're the anti-social one in this story not me. *continues reading* OUCH! HEY! **

**Me: OH so I see you don't like your outcome in this chapter?**

**Sasuke: *grumbles***

**Me: You grumble a lot but on with my ever boring story. **

**Disclaimer: I'm for once in my life being cooperative. I don't own Naruto. **

_**Blah- person's conscience. So it's the good person in their head or their common sense most of the time but also making sarcastic comments. So it's also kinda an inner. It's a mix.**_

_Blah- just their regular mostly evil and perverted thoughts_

**Title: The Hell of High School as a Twin**

**Chapter: **A PISSED Uchiha is a DEADLY Uchiha

A few weeks later

"Lylas come on I have been with you here three weeks and you have done nothing to defend yourself. If you don't start on your own, then I'm going to force you." I groaned not wanting to be lectured this early in the morning. I just started eating my toast; I didn't really want to lose my appetite. "SaiKu. Please I'm begging you, leave it be. Just this once, leave me be." She giggled at my antics. Itachi gave a glance between the two of us and didn't bother asking, with us he's learned its better not to ask and be ignorant of it. In the end it's not worth the confusion. Sasuke had yet to come downstairs which I was grateful for. I rarely got Saturday mornings off without him bossing me around after Itachi left for a course he was taking for the business. "Lylas now I'm going somewhere and SaiKura's going with me, can you handle being alone with Sasuke today and most likely most of tomorrow?" I nodded slowly not sure but willingly to try. He ruffled my hair and kissed my forehead lightly. "Goodbye sis. Behave with Sasuke, try not to kill him." I smirked at Itachi and nodded once again that I would remain an innocent angel while he was away.

I sat bored looking at the clock that now read 11, and my twin still had yet to wake. Now don't get me wrong I probably shouldn't care but Sasuke was the earliest riser in the house, me in second but as of lately I've been stressed and tired all the time. So him not being up was a mystery to me. So being venturous I walked down the hall that lead of from the living room. Sasuke's room was the only one on this floor because he wanted his space. His bedroom used to be right next to mine in case of an emergency involving me but left leaving the room the exact way he left it. I walked down the hall and stood in front of Sasuke's door, I hesitated before turning the knob. Knocking never occurred to me until I opened the door quickly shutting it quiet as to not wake my brother and his new sleeping companion. The image of them stark naked and intertwined was burned into my retina. I never thought that my brother would defy my other brother's wishes but I guess he finally did. I walked down the hall back to the living room making myself some lunch and some extra for Sasuke and unfortunately Karin putting it in the oven to keep warm and leaving a note as I decided to clean out Sasuke's old room. I reached the door and it swung open his scent still lingering in the room. I remembered the boxes that were kept in the hall closet and ran down the stairs to the hall swinging open in triumph that I was able to do what I wanted in the house. Unluckily I was just a hair to short even at 6ft tall; I was the shortest in my family besides SaiKura. I stood on my tiptoes cursing Itachi slightly for putting the cardboard boxes on the top shelf when he knows I love to clean things out when stressed. I usually give it to the less fortunate being the gentle person I am, unlike the rest of my family. I brushed the boxes and they all fell down on top of me I squeaked quietly but the boxes and my squeak had alerted Sasuke that I was indeed in the hallway. I didn't expect the door to open cracking me in the back of the head. "AHHH!" I jumped up feeling more than seeing the blood run down the back of my head. I placed my hand on my head and when I came back to look at it. My hand was a bloody red. "I'm sorry I was going to clean some things out of your old room and let you sort through them on what you did or didn't want to keep then do the same with Itachi's its almost spring so we need to do cleaning. I didn't mean to disturb you in anyway." He looked at my hand and then my head not completely comprehending what just happened. I could see the panic flit across his face before he went back into his room and slammed the door. I sighed and walked back to the phone in the living room and dialed two numbers from Sasuke's log book. They were the only people that Sasuke had stars next to which meant in an emergency I called those people. This seemed like one. Being as level-headed as I was I wasn't mad at Sasuke nor freaking out at my injury I thought he might be mad for me waking him and it seemed so. They ironically answered at the same time so a three way call worked.

"_Hello?"_

"_**Hello?"**_

"Hey Sakura, Naruto I've got a problem I was getting boxes down and they fell on me and Sasuke opened his bedroom door and hit the back of my head its cracked open and I'm bleeding I was hoping you two could come over and help me."

"_Oh my god Lylas I will be right there don't worry. I'm studying to become a doctor on the side of my music career. I know quite a lot and talking with Shikamaru."_

"_**Alrighty Lylas. I will to. Maybe punch your brother in the head a few times. Jeesh you'd think he'd learn to take better care of you. Where is he now?" **_

"He's back in his room. Karin's here so probably fucking her senseless and shit."

"_**Damn. I'll really knock some sense into him now. Believe it!"**_

I smirked at Naruto's crazy saying that now occurred to me, I've been hearing it my whole life.

"Thanks guys you're the best."

"_Of course Lylas what are friends for. See you soon."_

"_**Ya. Sakura's right. I'll be right over. Bye."**_

"Bye." I smirked to myself at the great friends I had. Despite my efforts to not have them.

Naruto arrived first checking my head and telling me that it looked like I puncher wound meaning I wouldn't need stitches. I gave him a funny look when he knew my condition and he chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his head. A nervous habit of his. _Man I am on the ball with remembering all this shit. I think I deserve a reward. _"I used to get into a lot of fights with Sasuke and they were mostly puncher wounds so I know what they look like." I laughed and hugged him. But Sasuke had decided to venture forth out of his black hole of a room which I rightly nicknamed his 'emo corner of doom with no tomatoes.' (But he doesn't know it) "Naruto what are you doing one in my house and two molesting my injured sister?" I turned to glare at Sasuke and we sat there for a good five minutes in a glaring contest ironically I won seeing that he seemed to redirect his glare to his blond best friend. "I called him here." I butted in quickly trying to stop that battle that would ensue in my clean living room. "As well as Sakura, so that we could deal with my head injury you forgot about." He looked at little taken aback at my statement. I didn't realize my mistake till he hissed at me. "I did NOT forget." I finally noticed his attire was different from before when he had left his room and cracked my head he had his pajama pants on. Now he was dressed and neatly showered and ready to go out the door in 10 minutes. I didn't realize he was changing clothes to drive me to the hospital. He seemed to have changed his mind since he walked in the room though. _Really Lord you give me the oddest luck sometimes that I just don't understand. _Sakura then conveniently arrived running in and looking at my head before tsking to herself. "It's not bad. But it needs to be looked at by a professional or at least Shikamaru." The moment the words 'looked at by a professional' came out of her mouth I was being dragged across the room and out the door, Naruto and Sakura quickly following. I was thrown into the passenger seat and buckled as Sasuke drove to the hospital breaking a few laws along the way. I mentioned him breaking them before passing out in the car.

"Naruto shut up would you! You're going to wake her!" "I'm not meaning to but Sasuke's being a jerk and wouldn't let me see her saying something about me molesting her in her sleep. I wanna know what has gotten into him." I heard a faint sigh. "He's being an older brother Naruto. He's being protective of her. This is the second time she landed in the hospital. She's seems to be prone to accidents." "Out both of you." "But Sasuke I just got in here and sakura was aloud in here a long time ago." I giggled slightly at Naruto and his whining at Sasuke to let him stay. My eyes fluttered open to see a funny scene so I laughed harder. "Lylas what's so funny?" I giggled some more before breathing. "Well I wake up to see vibrant colors. Naruto your in and orange jumpsuit and have blond hair, bright blue eyes. Sakura on the other hand has pink hair, green eyes, and is wearing red. Then Sasuke looks like a black blob of nothingness. The entire colors together look funny." "Sakura what's the possibility of her still being high on drugs." "Well high since the doctor thought she needed them when she didn't." I rolled my eyes before the widened like saucers. "How many days has it been?" "A few hours Lylas stop freaking." I sighed in relief. "Itachi is supposed to get back sometime tomorrow so I was worried there for a second." "No he's still not home yet." "Hey Sasuke did you eat the lunch I made for you and Karin?" He stood there blinking at me in utter shock. "No I didn't notice that you had left any now that I think about it I did see a note on the counter." I nodded. "Well make sure you eat. I'll probably be here tonight. Eat it as dinner. You'll need the energy for you nine o'clock game tomorrow morning in Mist. Remember to leave at five Sasuke it takes three hours to get there and you need to be there an hour early for warm-ups. The directions on how to get there are in the glove box of your car I printed them out this morning." Sakura and Naruto stared in shock Sasuke just listened to me like normal. "Don't forget to set your alarm clock and don't stay up late and eat breakfast as well. Protein. Get up at four thirty. I already packed your things there in the trunk. Water, snacks, first aid, and some ice in case your wrist bothers you. As well as your ankle and wrist brace for you." Sasuke looked like he was having an inner debate. I laughed. "I'll make sure to have Itachi come to at least one of them since it's a set." I lay down and yawned a small smirk on my face at my handy work. "Oh and good luck Sasuke. Try to stay uninjured for me." Sakura smiled at me softly. "Lylas we'll get going now and leave you to your rest maybe show up and Sasuke's later games and report back on how he's doing." Naruto was about to protest but was dragged out I waved goodbye and closed my eyes. "You should get going Sasuke Karin is gonna be worried sick about you. Besides you need to eat dinner and get to bed. I'll be perfectly fine here in the hospital." He stood and I could feel his gaze on me but was too tired to look at him. He sighed through his nose and left the room quietly. I smiled to myself my wonderful plan was working. I sat up and pressed the call doctor button. I would force my way out of this hospital if needed.

"Itachi are you sure about this?" He nodded at the girl in front of him. "You already are part of the family and Lylas could use some permanent girl company since me and Sasuke aren't much good for that." He had a sheepish look on his face. She was about to comment but her phone started going off singing 'Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me by Tata Young.' Itachi gave her a funny look as she answered. "Hey Lylas!" His eyes widened after hearing the comment she just smirked. "Yes…Mhmm…I hear ya…..Really!...Perfect!...Of course I will do exactly that…" Her smirk grew dangerous and Itachi was starting to have second thoughts on not getting in on what the girls had planned.

I smiled a true smile to myself as I hung up the phone. _This plan in genius thank you TenTen and SaiKura._ I skipped happily down the street toward my destination of the mall. Odd considering I hate people of all forms but I needed to get some new clothes for this to work. TenTen SaiKura and of course me decided to form a genius plan to get Sasuke to like me. I got injured, (which wasn't planned) I made him dinner, packed his things, wished him luck, and would show up tomorrow at his game dressed like I was supposed to (in other words like a girl). We were going to make him proud that I was his sister. And his TWIN sister at that. The thing is I needed someone who could help me with my shopping without telling Sasuke. I could only think of one girl.

I turned and met the glare of Neji Hyuga. I giggled. "Hello Neji." He looked startled that I knew his name. Poor guy didn't know I knew everything. "Umm hello Lylas is it?" I nodded and smiled. He looked surprised again. _**Holy hell girl you've smiled 3 times it's gotta be a miracle of god for this.**_Neji's expression seemed to hold the same thought. "I'm here to see Hinata. I need a favor." He looked at me warningly as to tell me he was watching I giggled and nodded at him as he went to get Hinata for me.

Hinata took our plan in stride obviously having dealt with this before she started dragging me into store after store after store. Luckily I had a savings for moments like this and it was barely dented. She kept asking me weird questions like my favorite color. (Blue) Least favorite. (Ironically pink) What colors I looked best in. (Uhh) My dress size. (?) My figure. (Female) I was returned with a smack to the head with that answer. Breast size. (Excuse me!) Shoe size. (?) She obviously didn't like most of my answers considering I got stern looks for most of them before her and a good friend of hers at a clothing store attacked me with a tape measure and fabrics of all sorts and sizes.

2 painful hours later I was measured out and was hurting everywhere. Hinata was forceful when she needed to be. But being the wonderful girl she was she started explaining everything to me. I never really had a mother to grow up with because I was never much of a girly girl at all. "Alrighty Lylas you did great for this being your first shopping trip. Now you know how to match and what goes where on your body now what colors are the school colors?" "Silver and black." "Yes which is perfect for your hair, I have a wonderful idea." She had an evil look in her eyes now don't get me wrong I trusted Hinata with my life that was for sure, but my hair was an entirely different matter.

"Itachi hurry!" Itachi rolled his eyes. "Why are you dragging me to Mist?" "Because Sasuke's games are tomorrow and are in Mist. We can't miss them. Plus by the time we get there it'll be night and we can make sure Sasuke gets here safely." He rolled his eyes. "SaiKura what are you and Lylas planning?" "Nothing. It's a surprise. But you and Sasuke will love it. I promise." Itachi looked at her wearily wondering if he should trust the judgment of 16 year old girls.

I looked at my hair in amazement. It was black naturally of course but it now had pure silver streaks in it. It looked amazing, especially when I had my hair up. Hinata also helped me make a hair tie with ribbon on it to put in my hair as well as one for SaiKura, and Sakura. (Those things the cheerleaders wear on their pony tails if that helps). I had on a black completely strapless top that was form fitting and it had a silver rose on my left breast and vines going across my stomach to my right hip where there was a bigger silver rose. I had on a black mini skirt and silver leggings to keep my legs warm with black knee high sexy hooker boots. My makeup was simple silver eye shadow, mascara, and clear lip gloss. Ironically enough it still had my tomboy attitude to it though. Hinata managed to girl me up and still keep me a tomboy at the same time. In my mind I looked like a million bucks, and I had no jewelry on. (No amount of convincing from Hinata could get that one). "Hinata you are a god! I love you! You have been so much help. I will text you tomorrow on how well things went. But for now I'm gonna crash at Sakura's house." She smiled and hugged me sending me on my way. I smiled and waved at Neji and nearly gave him a heart attack when he realized I was the same woman that walked in the door earlier today.

Sasuke sat in the kitchen quietly eating his dinner that was made by his loving sister. Karin sat talking to him thinking he was listening. _Has she lost her mind? I mean really but she always is supportive but doing all this for me. Then again she always did love with 100% of her heart even if it killed her. _"Sasuke isn't this food awesome." He nodded slowly. "Do you know who made it?" He shook his head. "Possibly my sister, Itachi has problems with cooking." _**You shouldn't lie to someone you love**__. But I never claimed to love her. __**Then why are you with her? **__I wish I knew the answer to that question. _"Well if anything your sister has some cooking skills. She could be a personal maid for a living. _Keep it cool. Don't kill her. She doesn't mean it. __**And if she does? **_Sasuke completely ignored his conscience to do nothing but stare at Karin in wonderment.

"Lylas is that you?" I nodded as I watched it dawn on Sakura's face at my genius plan. "Sleepover time?" I nodded. "Hell ya sleepover time."

**Sunday 8 am. **

"Naruto hurry! Sasuke's game is at nine and it takes three hours to get there!" "Jesus no need to be so impatient. You act like he knows were going to be there and be disappointed if were not." "Naruto Uzumaki if you make me late to my brother's first away game I'm going to make sure you can't eat ramen for the next week." The second I was done with my sentence an orange blob ran past us and was in the back seat of Sakura's new car. "That worked better than I thought it would." She nodded and we headed to the car. Sakura driver and me in the passenger seat with a book. "Lylas don't we need instructions?" "I memorized them. Photographic memory." He nodded. "Oh." I smiled knowing very well that he was still confused but decided to leave it.

"Sasuke!" He turned to see Itachi and SaiKura standing on the side of the field. He ran over to talk to them. "When did you get here?" "Yesterday. We're here to watch your game." "We also heard about the hospital incident." He froze and looked at his older brother in fear. "I swear I didn't mean to. It was a complete accident that she was on the floor in front of my door. I even took her to the hospital as fast as I could." "That is the most I've ever heard you speak since I moved into your house." He glared at SaiKura. "I know Sasuke. You're not in trouble. Lylas called and explained the whole situation." Sasuke let out a relieved sigh. "So I take it your business got done pretty quickly." They nodded but SaiKura's was one of pure evil. "Ummm?" "Sasuke say hello to your new adopted sister. SaiKura Uchiha." His jaw dropped and he nodded dumbly before being called by the coach. "UCHIHA GET OVER HERE NOW!" Then ran off in the direction of practice. "I think he took that rather well." Itachi rolled his eyes. "Ya I guess hopefully since we know Lylas' reaction will be happy. He'll deal with it." "Why would that be?" "Because Lylas has been in the hospital twice now and both are indirectly and directly his fault plus I know that one you two are so planning something and two Sasuke wouldn't have remembered to get up or print out instructions yet he's here. He also would have forgotten something unless Lylas reminded him or packed it for him." She nodded. _This might just work for us Lylas it might just work._

"Are we there yet?" "Naruto well be there in a few minutes. Its eleven now. So we've missed one of Sasuke's games. There was one at nine another at eleven and the last one is at one." "Why so long?" I sighed. "Because each game can last up to two hours they usually don't only about an hour and a half to an hour and forty-five minutes. So they get a fifteen to thirty minute break." "I see. Cool. Are we there yet?" I turned around to glare at the blond he was daring enough to get into my personal space. So I punched him in the face. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP ABOUT WHEN WERE GOING TO GET THERE!" He nodded and huddled in the corner in the fetal position. Sakura just smiled and gave me a high five. "Good Lylas. You're defending yourself. I'm proud of you." I smiled. "Thank you and turn here. This should be the playing field. Hey look it is cause there's SaiKura." She nodded and smiled at my outfit that Hinata picked out yesterday. "You look amazing." I nodded. "Naruto were there. And sorry about yelling at you I like my personal space. And I'm working on expressing my anger I didn't mean to yell." He nodded. "It's okay I'm glad that you're getting better." I smiled and hugged him. Then giving Sakura her pony thing and putting mine in my hair. "Let's go."

I smiled as Itachi jaw dropped when he saw me. "Hey! Now tell me how I look." Itachi finally came to and smiled. "You look amazing Lylas. I never knew you had it in you but it's amazing. You are amazing. Which I imagine is why Sasuke is actually here on time and with his stuff." I smiled. "Yes it is. I'm proud that it worked. It looks like the braces where a good idea he was the wrist one on." Itachi nodded at me. "Yes it was thank you." I nodded and watched as the game began.

"WHOO!" I covered my ears to get away from the noise that Naruto was currently making that was hurting my ear drums. The poor things were dying. "Naruto! Your breaking my eardrums!" He pouted. "Sorry Lylas. I didn't mean to." I nodded. "I know Naruto I know. But it still hurts. Why are you screaming anyway?" "Sasuke is gonna make a touchdown! Duh!" I blinked and stared as my brother was going down the field at an amazing speed. He always was fast. I was told I was just as fast and now that I think about it, it does make sense why we never caught each other in tag. My eyes widened as I saw someone twice my brother size come speeding at him. The dude wasn't even on the other team. He just literally came out of now where and just crushed my brother. "That ass! He isn't even on Mists team. Those fucking cheaters. He has got to be on steroids or something. Not only that he just crushed my brother." "Lylas now chill if Sasuke doesn't get up then you can go to him. Is that okay?" I nodded and waited five minutes. The coaches were waving their hands and everyone went silent the teams on their knees. I looked toward Itachi who was heading for the stairs. _Fuck the stairs. I'm just gonna jump the bleachers and the fence. _I ran down to the bottom of the bleachers and jumped over the fence holding people in. I hit the ground running toward the fence and jumped that as well running towards my brother at a speed that rivaled his own. I even made it there before Itachi who was caught by the people guarding the field. They obviously didn't see me run across the field. I pushed my way through the lineman that were on their knees closest to him as well as the coaches. "Family only miss." "Look I don't have time for you people today so scram. I'm his twin sister I have every right to be here." "Miss we have no proof of that." I turned and glared at the coach in front of me. "Alright look. I don't have time for you fucking games. I AM his sister. And you should be more worried about the person who just mauled my brother. Cause he's not on Mist's team. He has no jersey. So either Mist is cheating or someone moron just attacked your player. Now go back and check your little camera to see that even if he is a player that is an illegal block. If you don't have a camera I've got one right here with the play, the illegal tackle, and my brother getting crushed! So thank you and stay the fuck outta my way!" I shoved said camera into the coach's hand ignoring the shock expression and turned to my brother who had a pained smirk on his face. "Lylas is that you I hear yelling at people?" I nodded and kneeled down next to him. "Can you walk? Cause I need to get you off the ground and the first aid kit." He nodded and wrapped his left arm around my shoulder and I wrapped my opposite one around his waist. "Ugh that guy was heavy." "I bet. I wouldn't put it past Mist to cheat and take you out." "You seem to know a lot." "Sasuke I go to every single one of your games." He looked at me surprised. "Really?" I nodded. "I've only missed one and that was this morning cause sorry bro I'm not leaving that early, plus I had to get ready." He nodded and flinched when I set him down on the bench. "So it's your back and left shoulder based on the fall. Shirt and gear off now." He looked at me like I was crazy I smiled and expertly detached his gear and stripped off his shirt. Hearing a few cheerleaders faint in the background. I giggled and started wrapping his back and shoulder. With him cussing at me a few times in pain. "K just stay here. I have got some meds. In my purse." "You have a purse? I have never seen this thing that you call a purse." I laughed and was about to run to the bleachers but saw Itachi standing behind the bench and in his hand was my small black purse. "Thanks Tachi." Sasuke stared in amazement at the small device while I sorted through it. "Haha! You even lucked out Sasuke I have your prescription pain pills with me. This should get rid of all the pain." I handed him the pills and a bottle of water. "Drink swallow now." "Aren't you demanding today?" I rolled my eyes. "You can't keep playing Sasuke I'm sorry. I love watching you play and I know you love playing but not with that arm of yours." He glared at me like I was the devil until they opened in shock. He had finally token in what I was wearing today and his expression was priceless. "Lylas you look amazing." I smiled. "I know. It's so much fun. I jumped two fences in high heeled hooker boots." He again took in my attire realizing exactly **what **I was wearing and started glaring holes into it. "Oh come on Sasuke. Lighten up. It's not as bad as I looks." I sat down next to him as he rolled his eyes and we watched the game continue in peace.

"You know. You really are one of their best players." I turned to see Sasuke nodded and handing me back my camera after watching the play 10 times. "It does look like an illegal tackle." "It is Sasuke. I know every play you guys do. I've learned what's legal and not. And that is definitely not. The other team should be disqualified but no one listens to me because I'm a girl. They tried to confiscate my camera saying I was recording plays for another team. When I have our school colors on. I have silver in my hair. Yet I'm for the other team. Tch. Annoying coaches." "Now Lylas you shouldn't say that about Sasuke's coach." I looked toward Itachi who had joined me and sitting with Sasuke. "What they are. They tried to tell ME that I wasn't his sister. Umm I think that I would know if I was someone's sister. I didn't think I was that invisible that you can't see resemblance between us." "Lylas cut them some slack you scared the living shit out of them when you started yelling at them." "They were getting on my nerves. And they didn't believe me. I know every play in there god damned book." I heard Sasuke chuckle next to me. "You seem very adamant about this. I haven't seen you this hyped about something since forever." I poked his left shoulder extremely hard shutting him up.

"Ouch! That hurts!"

"I know I wrapped it."

"So be nice to me."

"You be nice to me."

"I am being nice to you."

"No you're not. Your making fun of me."

"No I was just stating that your extremely hyped about something unimportant."

"So you getting squished is unimportant! Sasuke he could have killed you! Or broke a coupe bones!"

"And what are you going to do! He's four times your size and like one hundred times your weight! He'd crush you like a bug in two seconds!"

"Thanks for the self-esteem boost there! You don't know what I can and can't do! I am your sister!"

"Yes I know your my sister! So therefore I know what you can do!"

"NO you don't! You haven't paid any attention to what I've been doing for a year and a half now!"

"Not openly! I still make sure you're not fucking dead!"

"You're trying to get me killed!"

"NO no no no no that was you! SaiKura was trying to kill me!"

"Kakashi was the one who locked the door not me! And you kinda deserved it after hitting me in the lunch room!"

"Okay so hitting you was a little uncalled for. But that doesn't me send your best friend to kill me!"

"I didn't she has a mind of her own! And I tried to stop her! That was the only time she got away with it! Every other time she has listened to me and hasn't touched you!"

"Your still being irrational!"

"No I'm not! You are Sasuke!" One of Sasuke's coaches was standing in front of us trying to get our attention. He was failing at it. "UCHIHA!" We both turned to him angry. "**WHAT DO YOU WANT!" **He stepped back a couple steps afraid of the two of us. Everyone had gone silent watching as the coach almost pissed his pants right there under both our glares combined. One mad Uchiha is enough let alone two of them at the same person. "Can he play the next game?" I glared harder at the coach. _Is this man retarded? No he can't play not with his shoulder. I should kill him for even suggesting it. __**No that would be irrational and we'd be proving Sasuke right. Besides the man has no need to die. I think he's scared enough of us as it is. Sasuke's also glaring at him. **__Ya your probably right. __**I'm your conscience I'm supposed to be. **__Bitch._ I sighed. "No he can't. Find a replacement he injured his shoulder." "Excuse…" "Sasuke shut up! You can't play unless you seriously want to injure yourself which could result in never playing again." Sasuke mouth shut instantly. "Alright we'll find a replacement. Sorry Uchiha until that gets better no playing." "That means I don't want him at practice either." "Uhh Miss we're learning some new play this week." "Print out the play I'll pick them up after school in your office. He will not be there cause I can't guarantee that he won't play." The coach looked at me in shock. "If you're willing to pick them up and go over them with him then I guess I'll gladly do it. If we get to keep our star running back." I nodded and the coach walked off slightly happy with the progress he made. "You do realize that coach's office is in the boys locker room?" I rolled my eyes. "And? Do you want to keep your position or not? Cause I'm only doing this for you." He nodded quickly afraid I would change my mind in the next instant.

"Sasuke! Would you get up!" I now stood Monday morning in front of Sasuke's door trying to waking him up. This for me is banging on it and yelling at him to hurry the hell up. "I made breakfast! It's pancakes!" I smiled as the door swung open and a half dressed sleepy Sasuke was hurrying down to the kitchen to get his fair share of pancakes. Ahhh threatening with his favorite foods works every time. I laughed and ran back into the kitchen to see him and Itachi fighting over the last to pancakes. "Guys I have another plate full of pancakes for you stop fighting and Itachi let Sasuke have some he just got up and I promised him pancakes." "No Itachi can have those I can wait." I looked at him skeptically before going to the kitchen and returning with the new plate of warm pancakes and then realized why he said he would wait. He gets the fresh ones right of the griddle. SaiKura just sat there and laughed as Itachi glared at Sasuke's trick to get the better pancakes. "Is it always like this when you cook?" I nodded. "That's why when Itachi cooks its simple or take-out. He's not the best cook. I'm the best in the house but I don't like to cook really." "Really. Interesting. By the way I love your new attire." I threw a green apple at her head. "Lylas you do look rather nice today." "At least she's covered." I rolled my eyes at all of them. My new tomboy/girl attire was kicking into full gear as well as my attitude change which they all seemed to notice. I was wearing a bright lime green tank top and some tan capris with bright lime green flip flops my hair was like it always was up in a ponytail and pure black. "So since Sasuke's still here does that mean we get a ride today?" I froze wanting to take back the world that just left SaiKura's mouth. Yes things were going smoothly between me and Sasuke right now. But we were skating on thin ice. One wrong move and were back to him hating me again. "Sure. It's not a problem." I released my held breath and started cleaning the dishes waiting for Sasuke to be done with breakfast and ready to go.

To say people literally stop everything to watch us was an understatement. People dropped thing they had in their hands and whatever else they were doing to stare at the change in daily routine that to them they thought would never change. I smiled as I stepped out of the passenger seat of Sasuke blue convertible. SaiKura following out behind me. Apparently people tend to forget that I am Sasuke's sister a lot because it took a couple minutes for them to register why I was in his car. I walked over and hugged Sasuke which he didn't expect but didn't disregard either. "Thanks Sasuke. You're the best brother ever." Kissed his cheek and skipped off with SaiKura to find Sakura and tell her the great news. While Sasuke stood there in compete shock at me.

**K. this is the rewritten and better chapter of this story since I lost the other one. But I like this one better. Plus the next chapter is going to have all the action that the previews gave you last chapter. Remember I need critics or I will get nowhere. You can even tell me how horrible my story is. I don't care. At least you read it.**


End file.
